Team Toku Riders Sidequests
by KKD Silver
Summary: A series of side stories written by Team Toku Riders members. Remember, these are side projects, a series of One-Shots and ideas. Now out: Triple Super Hero Time Halloween & Christmas Specials. (Note: Most of these related to other stories will be considered non-canon to those stories unless otherwise said so.)
1. Chapter 1

**Silver: Wow… so this is what it's like to have a studio all to yourself. Wow. Anyways, Konichiwa, Min'na! (or whatever time of day it is…) I'm your friendly neighborhood Silver Maxx, and welcome to a new little segment I came up with called Toku West Sidequests! Basically, it's the same sort of awesome plot-driven Toku West work that you all know and love and placed into simple one-shot chapters written solo or in a duet.**

**Rainbow Dash: So? What's the point of all this?**

**Silver: Well, it's quite simple. You see, whenever we write our Toku West stories, mainly in our Toku West Super Hero Time on Sempai's (KKD Silver) account, there are so many different ideas between myself, Sempai, Pika, and TB that we normally can't put in all the ideas we want. These sidequests will help us in not only improving our writing as well as giving folks something to read while they wait for the next installment of SHT, but also will allow us to get some of our ideas out that we weren't able to produce in our main projects.**

**Twilight: Wow. You really thought this through, didn't you?**

**Silver: Eeyup. Anyways, we may as well get down to the nitty gritty. So, the first sidequest will be a little project that I thought of myself, one that's been stewing in the back of my head for some time. Anyone ever hear of the Turnabout Storm web videos on Youtube?**

**Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! I know! I was in that video, wasn't I?**

**Silver: *sweatdrop* Yes, Pinkie, you were… and so was the ever-famous fictional defense attorney, Phoenix Wright! Now, ever since I got into the Brony fandom, I've wanted to post some sort of crossover between MLP and my favorite Kamen Rider Series of all time, W!**

**Dash: So? What does this have to do with Turnabout Storm?**

**Silver: Well, the premise to this crossover is similar, but with a few tweaks and turns to it, plus it'll be everyone's favorite detective duo instead of the stylish suit-wearing germaphobe attorney (he's a germaphobe, right? Never really played any of the Ace Attorney games…) who takes the spotlight. Anyways, enough gibber-gabber, girls! Let's get into position! We've got a Sidequest to complete!**

**Applejack: YEE-HAW! Let's git it goin'!**

**Fluttershy: Um, okay…**

**Silver: Hey, wait, where's the disclaimers?**

**Rarity: Don't rush me, Darling. I'm going as fast as I can… *is currently sewing the Disclaimer Screen together* There you go, Darling. *uses her magic to lift up the Disclaimer Screen before placing it onscreen***

**DISCLAIMERS: SilverariaMaximum doesn't own MLP or Kamen Rider, Hasbro/Lauren Faust and Toei/Bandai do. All the author owns is the original concepts made within.**

* * *

It was a late night in Ponyville. All the stores had closed down, and everyone was asleep. However, there was one pony who was awake this night. He was a brown stallion Pegasus with a tan mane and tail, his cutie mark being a trio of gray gears, as he walked through the dark of night with saddlebags full of papers on his back.

However, the Stallion suddenly heard a sound in the night, like a low rumble in the night, making him freeze up a bit.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" he stuttered, looking around the corner, seeing no one there, "Phew. It's probably nothing…"

"Nothing, you say, hmmm?" a voice suddenly spoke to him, sounding mysterious and dark, "Well… I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Huh?! ...Wh-Who said that?!" the stallion gasped, looking around in a panic.

_**=WOLF!=**_

The stallion then paused when he heard that sound, a sinister sounding voice saying the word wolf, before he looked to see glowing yellow eyes glaring at him.

"H-HELP!" he gasped, as the eyes charged out at him.

* * *

Later that morning, Twilight was busy sorting her books in the library, using her magic to lift them onto the shelves.

"Man, this sure feels strange. No disasters, no evil spirits attacking… not even a contact from the Princess about anything!" Twilight sighed, "Gee, things sure have died down since the Cutie Mark mishap that happened…"

"Except for the fact that you're a Princess now," Twilight's young dragon assistant, Spike, noted, jumping down from the stairs and landing on Twilight's back, the purple Alicorn a bit surprised by Spike's added weight, but eventually recovering from the shock.

"Easy there Spike, not exactly used to that now that I got wings," Twilight replied, sliding Spike off her back.

"But still… don't you think it's a bit… too quiet?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. It feels like something's gonna happen…" Twilight noted, before, as if right on cue, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane suddenly burst through Twilight's door.

"Twilight! Something terrible has happened last night!" the mare, Rainbow Dash shouted, in a panic.

"What happened? The Cakes ran out of Ditzy Doo's favorite muffin?" Twilight asked.

"No, worse! Somepony's been… murdered!"

"M-Murdered?! But… how?!" Twilight gawked, unable to believe it.

"MURDERED?!" Spike gasped, suddenly hiding under a table.

"I'm not sure. It was some stallion, and… he… I don't know when, but it looked like he got mauled by some sort of wolf! But… it felt more complex wounds than that!" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Complex how?" Twilight asked.

"Like this creature obviously knew where to attack the guy's most critical organs."

"This sounds serious… there has never been a case of murder in Ponyville before…" Twilight murmured.

"Seems kinda weird that it never happens, but the city becomes in danger on a daily basis," Spike noted.

"C'mon, you guys need to see this!" Rainbow Dash stated, before flying out of the room.

* * *

In the streets, ponies from all over the town looked at the carnage that had been done to the stallion. It was not a pretty sight, looking like an animal carcass chewed open by a lion.

"Ugh… I can't watch," Spike grunted, his face turning green as he turned to barf.

"What could've done this? A Timberwolf?" Twilight's friend, Rarity, who was a white unicorn with a purple curly mane, asked.

"No… Timberwolf claw marks don't look like this… and I don't smell any wood-like scent in this area," Twilight replied, looking at the body, "And… judging by what marks I can see… it almost looks like… only one wolf was involved… which is odd considering wolves usually hunt in packs."

"Oh my… maybe the wolf was left alone and was hungry or something…" a yellow pegasus, Fluttershy, noted.

"I don't know, Fluttershy. Either way, I'm sending these notes on the murder straight to Princess Celestia. She'll know what to do…" Twilight stated, using her magic to write on the piece of paper with her quill before it rolled up and was put in Spike's claws, "Spike, make sure she gets this message immediately."

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike responded, holding it up to his mouth before blowing green fire on the scroll, causing it to change into a puff of smoke and fly into the breeze.

"She should respond back very soon. I'm sure she'll have an answer," Twilight figured. Just then, as if on cue, Spike felt something in his throat, as he burped up another scroll that was completely intact.

"Well… that was fast," an orange pony with a blond mane wearing a cowboy hat noted.

"Told you," Twilight smiled, opening the scroll, "'Dear Twilight Sparkle, after reviewing the notes that you sent me, I have deduced that this being is unlike any we've ever seen in Equestria.' What?! How can that be possible?!"

"Who knows. What do you think, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked the orange pony.

"Ah think that this is just one plain crazy mystery…" Applejack replied.

"Ooh! You think we could be detectives again, just like when the MMMM got eaten?!" the five ponies then heard another pony speak, this one pink with a pink mane and tail.

"Quiet, Pinkie Pie. Let me read the rest of this," Twilight responded, before starting to read the scroll some more, "'While this creature still remains a mystery, we need to get to the bottom of this before it gets more out of hand. Enclosed here is a transport spell that will teleport to you the greatest detective who ever lived, Hidari Shotaro.' Hidari Shotaro? That's an odd name… 'I await your findings when this mystery is solved. -Princess Celestia' Well, girls, I guess we have no choice. We have to get into contact with this Hidari guy before more ponies get hurt."

"Okay…" Rainbow Dash replied with a look of confusion as Twilight read the spell on the scroll, her horn glowing in the process before her eyes glowed white as the spell took effect.

* * *

**Fuuto City, Kamen Rider no Sekai**

"_The Dopant case was finally solved. All the people affected were cured, and the GaiaMemory was destroyed. Still does not bring an answer to how these GaiaMemories are being produced so quickly...__" _a familiar detective typed on his typewriter, his black fedora covering his brown hair as he looked around the Narumi Detective Agency Office.

"Hey… where's Akiko? Isn't she supposed to be around here… doing whatever it is she does?" Shotaro thought aloud, looking around for the self-proclaimed "chief" of the Detective Agency. Just then, Shotaro heard the door on the side of the room open, as a young man with black hair and wearing a green sleeveless cloak over a long-sleeved white and yellow shirt, blue shorts, black shoes, and fingerless gloves while reading some sort of book.

"Oi, Philip, have you seen Akiko?" Shotaro asked.

"Not today, Shotaro. I think she's with Terui for some reason. I don't know why…" the man, Philip, replied, before sitting down and looking at his book some more, which was blank.

"Y'know, I don't know why things in Fuuto have calmed down so much. We've barely gotten any clients since our last case a couple weeks ago…" Shotaro noted.

"Perhaps after our last case, GaiaMemory salesmen are getting more lucrative with their sales," Philip figured.

"Could be the answer," Shotaro responded, before looking over at Philip, "Y'know, I never ask you about it, but what are you researching this time?"

"Oh, just some multiversal string theory. It's actually very interesting stuff, Shotaro. There is a universe for pretty much everything to happen, and also parallel worlds where just the slightest things have changed."

"Yeah, well, we could just talk to Decade about those sort of things…" Shotaro chuckled. However, as he said that, the lights began to flicker for some reason. "Eh? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Philip admitted, equally confused before the two began to glow with some unnatural aura, Shotaro a purplish gray while Philip glowed a light green, "What's this?"

"AH! Philip, if you did something to make this happen, make it stop!" Shotaro shouted.

"I wish I knew what was happening, Shotaro, but if I had to guess, I think we're being-" Philip started, before the two suddenly faded from view, leaving the Detective Office completely empty.

* * *

"Oof!" Shotaro grunted, landing on his face, "Ugh… what happened? Why do I feel so weird? And why does it feel like I don't have my pants on?"

"Uh… Shotaro?" he heard Philip's voice speak, as he turned to look at where it was coming from.

"Ugh… Philip, is that y-?" Shotaro asked, before gawking. As he turned to face Philip's voice, he looked into the eyes of greenish-gray Unicorn pony with Philip's hair as its mane, and it was wearing his shirt and cloak, and had the symbol of the Cyclone Memory on his butt, "The hell?! Philip?"

"Daijoubu?" the pony asked, confirming to have Philip's voice.

"Uh… Aibou… I hate to tell you this, but… you're a horse," Shotaro stated.

"Huh? Really?" Philip asked, before looking down at his hooves, "Fascinating. We've changed shape without the use of a GaiaMemory…"

"Typical that Philip would be intrigued by this sort of thing," Shotaro muttered, before realizing something, "Wait… WE?!"

"...Yes. You've become a horse with wings," Philip confirmed, Shotaro still wrapping his mind around this as he tried to stand up, only to fall right back on his face, which felt further stretched out than it should've been. He then looked down at where his hands would be, looking to see that they were hooves covered in a tannish brown fur. Shocked by this, it only added to his shock when he felt something coming out of his back, looking to see a pair of brown wings sprouting from his back, and on his butt was the symbol of the Joker Memory.

"...This is all a bad dream… The Nightmare Dopant must have come back or something and we're all dreaming…" Shotaro guessed, obviously freaking out.

"Uh… excuse me…" he then heard a voice speak before he turned to see a purple pony with an indigo mane with a pink streak through it, who was a unicorn with wings, "Um… are you… Hidari Shotaro?"

"AGH!" Shotaro gasped, jumping backwards before suddenly realizing he was floating off the ground, his new wings somehow supporting him in mid-air, "What the hell?! Why are there talking horses everywhere?! Why am I a horse?! What's going on here?!"

"Uh… Twilight, I think the 'World's Greatest Detective' is a bit of a loon," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Uh huh," Twilight responded, narrowing her eyes at the cyan pegasus and sighing before looking back at Shotaro, "Excuse me, are you Hidari Shotaro?"

"Huh?" Shotaro gawked, before noticing his wings stopped, and he fell back to the ground with a thud, "...Ugh… hai.."

"Um… hi to you too," Twilight replied, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash."

"Um… nice to meet you all. Anyways, yes, I am Hidari Shotaro, and this is my Aibou, Philip."

"Eyeball?! Gross!" Rainbow Dash gawked.

"No… Aibou. It means 'Partner'," Shotaro clarified.

"Oh…" Dash nodded.

"Anyways… how can I help you?" Shotaro asked, as he looked over the six ponies that stood before him.

"Well, our leader, Princess Celestia, told us that you were the greatest detective that ever lived, and you might be able to solve a murder mystery that's happened before more ponies get hurt…" Twilight stated.

"Oh, a mystery, eh? Well, I'm just the kind of man for the job. Ikuze, Philip," Shotaro stated before realizing that Philip wasn't paying attention, as he was examining himself, and learned of his own magic.

"Fascinating," Philip gawked, lifting up his book with his magic before reading it, "This land is full of such new information!"

Shotaro sighed before trying to facepalm, only feeling his foreleg smack him in the face. He then recovered, with the six ponies giving him and Philip a weird look, "Please excuse my partner. He gets like this sometimes…"

* * *

"Okay, so, what you're telling me was a… Pegasus died in the late hours of the night to some sort of wolf monster that seemed to have the intelligence of a human," Shotaro clarified.

"Uh… what's a human?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think it's one of those things Lyra's so obsessed about…" Rarity noted.

"What do you mean obsessed? Are you implying that humans are a myth here? Like how unicorns, pegasi, and… winged… unicorns are myths where we come from?" Shotaro gawked.

The Mane 6 then looked at each other and then back at Shotaro. "Yes."

"...Weird," Shotaro admitted.

"Intriguing," Philip replied.

Shotaro sighed, and then looked around the scene of the crime, the body taken away to be examined. "I think there is only one explanation for what happened…"

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked, curiously.

Shotaro and Philip then looked at each other before replying. "Dopant."

"Dopant?" the Mane 6 gawked in unison.

"Basically someone who uses a device like one of these to commit crimes as superhuman… er… superpony monsters. A Dopant," Shotaro stated, somehow being able to show the inside of his vest, which contained his three GaiaMemories, Joker, Metal, and Trigger.

"What are those?" AJ asked.

"GaiaMemories," Philip answered, showing his three, Cyclone, Heat, and Luna, while juggling them around with his magic.

"Stop fooling around!" Shotaro shouted, "elbowing" Philip with his hoof, "Anyways, we don't know how a GaiaMemory got to your world, but I know this… as long as it stays, it's bad news. We need to figure out why this person… er… pony wanted to kill our victim and how he or she came into contact with a GaiaMemory. Ikuze, Philip!"

However, Philip was too busy getting the hang of his magic to pay attention.

"I think you lost him quite a while ago," Twilight pointed out.

"Mou… guess I need a new 'Philip'," Shotaro sighed.

"Well, why are you telling a guy named Moe about it, whoever that is?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling, causing Shotaro to facehoof again.

* * *

_After getting the hang of being a pegasus, I__'__ve decided to enlist the help of these mares while Philip__… __does his own expansive look-up, in order to learn of any suspicious characters that could have done the crime. I discovered that the victim__'__s name was Worker Gearz__… __honestly the oddest name I__'__ve run into so far. Even weirder than Twilight Sparkle__…_

"Uh… why are you narrating to yourself?" Twilight asked, causing Shotaro to turn around.

"Um… it's just what I do," Shotaro replied, "It's all about being Hard-Boiled."

"But you're not an egg, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"No Pinkie, he means like in those detective novels, those detectives who don't take any nonsense from anyone, or something along those lines," Twilight corrected.

"Whew. Glad SOMEONE in this town knows what I'm talking about," Shotaro sighed.

"I do read a lot. But… you seem a bit… _half_-boiled to me," Twilight added, causing Shotaro to falter.

"Oi! I am NOT half-boiled!" Shotaro growled, "Let's just focus on this case alright. So, who do you think this Gearz person would know that would want him killed?"

"Not sure… he only arrived in Ponyville recently. Like… about a couple days ago," Twilight answered, "I think he was on business here or something, and he was heading to his hotel the night of the murder when he was attacked."

"Hmmm… interesting. I think it's time we look up further what happened," Shotaro stated, before looking at one of the papers that was in the victim's saddlebag at the time of the murder, "And I think I have enough clues to do it."

* * *

Back at the treehouse, Philip had finally finished experimenting with his new magical abilities for now when Shotaro and the other six ponies came in.

"Philip, time for a look-up!" Shotaro stated.

"Ryoukai," Philip nodded, confusing the mares before he stood in the center of the treehouse, and suddenly went into a trance as his eyes began to glow a bit.

"What's he doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Philip has all the world's information in his head, and he's able to access it through the Gaia Library," Shotaro explained, before walking up to Philip, "Yosh. First Keyword, Worker Gearz."

Meanwhile, inside Philip's head, the unicorn stood before a massive array of bookshelves, before the words "Worker Gearz" appeared in front of him. This then caused a lot of bookshelves to disappear and shift around.

"Second Keyword: Cloudsdale Water Supply Company," Shotaro noted, causing more bookshelves to disappear, leaving only a few left, "Third Keyword… Wolf."

With that, all books disappeared except one, which said the name of the suspect. With a smile, Philip approached this book and picked it up with his magic before flipping through the pages.

"The suspect is a pegasus mare who goes by the name of Crystal Raine. She was apparently co-workers with Gearz before he was killed," Philip announced, as he left the Gaia Library and awoke back in the treehouse.

"Good work, Philip," Shotaro smiled.

"How'd you do that talking while you were sleeping and still standing?" Pinkie asked.

"I was in the Gaia Library while that was going on. I wasn't asleep," Philip informed.

"Guy-a Library? What kinda name is 'Guy-a'?" Pinkie giggled.

Shotaro sighed before looking at Twilight. "Is she ALWAYS this dense?"

"Pretty much," AJ whispered.

"Either way, we should find where this Crystal Raine is and get to the bottom of this," Shotaro stated.

* * *

"...Really? You honestly blame ME for my co-worker's murder?" the dull blue pegasus known as Crystal Raine stated indignantly, "I would never want to kill anypony, especially not my own co-worker. Besides, you don't have proof."

"Oh no? Well then, Raine-san, explain what these documents are," Shotaro stated, holding out the papers from earlier out for everyone to see, which was a newer, more efficient model of the water collection device for Cloudsdale, used for collecting water during the annual water refilling event.

"You can't prove anything with THAT! It's just the blueprints for a new water collector!" Crystal gawked.

"A new water collector that would have put him in a higher position than you," Shotaro noted.

"That's absolutely absurd! Get out of my office! I don't want to talk to meddling detectives anymore!" Crystal shouted, shooing him and Twilight out, as the others waited outside for the two of them.

"So… how did it go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She just shoved us out, claiming we were nuts or something," Twilight answered.

"Well, that's how it normally goes. I feel we just have to wait now," Shotaro stated.

"Wait? Why?" Twilight asked.

"We're targets now. She cannot allow us to live, otherwise we may jeopardize her plans," Shotaro replied, winking.

"B-But… I don't want to die…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Don't worry about it. Philip and I have that covered," Shotaro assured.

* * *

As the group was walking back from their talk with Crystal, three young fillies suddenly ran up to the 8 ponies, one being a yellow Earth Pony with a red mane, a white Unicorn with a pink and light purple mane, and an orange pegasus with a purple mane.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" the young pegasus smiled as the little fillies stopped before noticing Shotaro, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is a friend from out of town," Rainbow Dash stated, "Shotaro, Philip, these are Rarity and Applejack's sisters, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, and their best friend Scootaloo."

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the three fillies shouted in unison.

"...What's a Cutie Mark?" Shotaro asked, a bit curious.

"It's that symbol that's on your flank, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled, bumping Shotaro's flank, which made him feel uncomfortable before he looked back at the Joker symbol on it.

"What? You mean this tattoo-thing?" Shotaro asked.

"Duh! That's your special talent," the Unicorn, Sweetie Belle, noted.

"Don'tcha know about cutie marks, Mister Shotaro?" Applebloom asked.

"Well… I never really knew about them until I came here…" Shotaro stated.

"All ponies are born without a cutie mark, but we gain one once we find out about what our special talent is," Scootaloo explained.

"What's yer special talent, Mister Shotaro?" Applebloom asked.

"Well… I'm a detective. The stylish J kinda represents my spontaneity, I guess. I always try my hardest to keep people smiling, and live life hard-boiled."

"Like an egg?" Sweetie Belle asked, causing Shotaro to facehoof himself.

"It's kinda difficult to explain," Twilight admitted.

"Hey, you think we could be detectives, too?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't see why not," Shotaro stated.

"Yay! Cutie Mark Crusaders Hard-Boiled Detectives!" the three cheered at the same time, surprising Shotaro and Philip.

"Uh… for starters, detectives normally don't shout out like that, and secondly, you need a good hat," Shotaro stated, pointing toward the Detective's hat on his head, which thankfully came with him when he came here, "My old boss always used to tell me that how someone wears his hat is important. You need to wear your hat like a true man… er… pony."

"Uh… okay, but… we don't have any hats," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"It's no problem. Anyways, we should be going…" Shotaro stated, before he started to hear a low growl, "...girls, get to the treehouse, now."

"Okay," the fillies nodded before galloping off as Shotaro, Philip, and the Mane 6 looked around, trying to find the source of the growl.

"...You think that's…?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Shotaro replied. Sure enough, a werewolf-like monster suddenly appeared out of nowhere, its teeth sharp as it glared straight at the 8 ponies, "I knew you'd show up to silence us… Crystal Raine."

**"It was the only way I could get you off my trail,"** the Wolf Dopant growled in a female voice.

"Wait… _that__'__s_ Crystal Raine?!" Rarity gasped, fainting after she said that.

"You see now, that is the effect that the GaiaMemory has on people," Shotaro stated, reaching in his vest with his mouth before pulling out a familiar red and silver device, which he placed underneath his forelegs, right in front of his hind legs as he tried his hardest stand up. As well, the Double Driver also appeared on Philip as well, which he then levitated the Cyclone Memory up, as Shotaro grabbed the Joker Memory with his hoof, "Ikuze, Aibou!"

"Ah," Philip replied, as the two held the two GaiaMemories out to the side.

"Henshin!"

With that, the two placed their GaiaMemories in their belts, the Cyclone Memory disappearing into Shotaro's Double Driver before Philip fell unconscious. As the Mane 6 gasped in concern for Philip, Shotaro then inserted his Joker Memory into his belt before flicking the device apart with his hooves.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

Just then, green and black particles flew at Shotaro, changing him into the familiar Half-and-Half Warrior, Kamen Rider W. However, he was still in pony form, and had Philip's horn as well as his own wings.

"...Did Shotaro just turn into an Alicorn?!" Rainbow Dash gawked, as Rarity fainted once again.

"Ore-tachi wa/Boku-tachi wa Kamen Rider W," W announced, surprising the mares as he spoke in both Shotaro's and Philip's voices, "Saa, Omae no Tsumi o Kazero!"

"So… awesome…" Rainbow Dash gasped with excitement.

"_Please make sure to watch over my body, okay?_" Philip's voice asked, causing W's left eye lense to light up as he spoke. Twilight then nodded, levitating Philip's body out of harm's way.

W then flew in at the Wolf Dopant, striking with hoof kicks and punches, his wings seeming to help control the wind a lot better than when they were human.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Pinkie gawked, witnessing the fight as the Wolf Dopant attempted to claw at W, but the Rider was able to dodge out of the way pretty easily.

"Ha! You think you can stop us? Together, Philip and I are the ultimate team!" Shotaro shouted, before W levitated two other GaiaMemories to put in the Double Driver.

**=HEAT! METAL!=**

With that, W entered HeatMetal form before pulling out his Metal Shaft via his magic.

"What the…?!" AJ gawked.

"He changed colors with those and gained a new weapon?!" Twilight added, unable to believe what was going on.

"Karai!" W shouted, smacking the Wolf Dopant around before changing forms again.

**=LUNA! TRIGGER!=**

W's form then changed to the yellow and blue LunaTrigger form before shooting the Trigger Magnum.

"Luna? As in like… Princess Luna?" Twilight wondered.

"No idea, but that looks awesome!" Dash admitted.

"It does look pretty cool…" Fluttershy admitted, smiling.

"Yosha! Time for a Memory Break, Philip, Pony-style!" Shotaro stated.

"_Hai, Shotaro,_" Philip replied, changing back into CycloneJoker Form.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

W then levitated the Joker memory out of its slot without moving the compartments before putting it in the side of the belt, causing wind to blow around them as they flew into the air.

**=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Thus, the wind picked up rapidly, sending W up in a tornado, the various dust and debris nearly blinding both the Dopant and the Mane 6 as they flew higher and higher, even higher than they had gone before with this attack, before W smacked the button on the Drive slot with his hoof, sending him down in a double drop kick position.

"Joker Pony Extreme!" the two halves of W shouted in unison, splitting in half down the middle before slamming straight into the Wolf Dopant, causing it to explode, leaving behind only Crystal Raine and a broken GaiaMemory.

"Wow… that was AWESOME!" Dash gawked, as the Mane 6 rushed over to W as he changed back into Shotaro, as Philip slowly woke up and joined the others.

"Ugh… you'll pay…" Crystal groaned, before falling down from exhaustion.

"Guess that's another case closed, eh, Philip?" Shotaro asked.

"It appears to be the case, Shotaro," Philip agreed, the two smiling at each other and the Mane 6.

* * *

_Crystal Raine was arrested for the murder of Worker Gearz, and it appears peace has returned to Ponyville. The water collector blueprints have been used for the new water collector in Cloudsdale, and Gearz was able to have his work seen through. Overall, just another case for myself and Philip, even if it was probably the strangest case I__'__ve ever been on._

A little while later, Shotaro and Philip were inside Twilight's treehouse, saying goodbye to everyone before they had to head back to Fuuto.

"You sure you wanna leave this soon? You'll miss out on a lot of amazing things in Ponyville," Rarity stated.

"We're sorry, but Fuuto needs us more than Ponyville does," Shotaro noted, "Though… I wouldn't mind coming back here again…"

"I honestly have no interest in coming back," Philip noted, causing Shotaro to facehoof.

"Typical Philip," he chuckled, "Once his curiosity is satisfied, he won't want to go back to it."

"Does this mean we won't see you both again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need a detective, you know who you can call," Shotaro stated, smiling, "Now, let's head home, Aibou."

"Bye, Shotaro! Thanks for the help!" Twilight shouted.

"Thanks for being so awesome in that fight!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"See ya later, Mr. Hard-Banana man!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"It's Hard-Boiled!" Shotaro responded, a bit annoyed, before he and Philip were teleported back to Fuuto City.

"Man… that was indeed pretty strange," Twilight admitted, "I wonder how Princess Celestia knew about them…"

"No idea," Dash shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia smiled at the report that Twilight had sent to her, as she walked through her room.

"Well, looks like you once again made the right choice in who to call for this situation," the Princess stated, smiling at the magenta unicorn stallion before her who had green eyes, a dark brown mane, wearing a black jacket on top of a red shirt, and on his flank was a bunch of vertical lines that somehow made the shape of a Rider Helmet.

"What can I say. I choose 'em as I see 'em," the magenta pony chuckled.

"Thank you very much for solving this problem, Tsukasa. However, it is strange how a GaiaMemory could get to Equestria…"

"Well, guess we'll never know…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro and Philip managed to return in human form, back where they were before.

"Whoa… how much time has passed since we were gone?" Shotaro asked, about to look at a clock before…

**WHACK!**

"Ite!" Shotaro groaned before looking to see an annoyed Akiko holding up her usual slipper.

"Where have you two been all day?! I've had an influx of cases and you two were goofing off!" Akiko growled.

"Uh… Akiko… you see… we were… on a case as well… you'll never believe it, but we tracked down this Dopant that a Pony used a Wolf GaiaMemory to…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Akiko shouted, before continuing to whack Shotaro over the head as he tried to retreat, leaving Philip to sigh and shake his head.

"Those two never change…" Philip sighed, chuckling a bit as Akiko continued her chase.

* * *

**Silver: Well, there we have it! My Little Kamen Rider: The W Investigation is complete! Honestly, it was a blast writing this and I… *realizes the studio is empty* Oh yeah… there's no one else here… *sighs before hearing a clanging somewhere* Huh? What was that?**

**Dash: Sounded like it came from the vents.**

**Silver: *knocks on the vents a couple times, to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut", and before the final knock, KKD falls on top of him* WAGH!**

**KKD: Ouch… don't do that… those vents aren't the sturdiest… *cracks back* Ah… that's better. Man, it's CRAMPED in there.**

**Silver: Ow… why were you in the vents? Isn't that normally my thing? *tries to stand up, but fails* My back…**

**KKD: Here, let me help. *cracks Silver's back a little bit, making him scream* That should do it. And reason I was there was because I knew you'd need help at one point.**

**Silver: Good point. Guess we are a two-in-one writer, eh? Thanks for the help, Sempai. Anyways, what did you think of this first Sidequest?**

**KKD: It was pretty cool. I liked the route you took with this, making it somewhere in the midst of W, yet in between MLP seasons.**

**Silver: Yep. Just thought it'd be better than have it after Season 4 when Twilight lost the library, as well as after the Weather Dopant was defeated, for plot purposes. You know how I love to work the plot to my advanta… wait, I just said "plot". *facepalm***

**KKD: Hey! You took your own words out of context, not me, man! *holds hands up defensively***

**Silver: Whatever. Either way, I personally loved making fun of all the Japanese words that sound the same to other english words, as well as making jokes about the show itself, like Hard-Boiled and it being how an egg can be cooked. XD**

**KKD: Hoo boy, I bet you did. But poor Shotaro didn't seem too happy.**

**Silver: As much as I love Shotaro, I loved making jokes at his expense even more. XD**

**KKD: Yea, I can see that. Well, hope you enjoyed the first TTS Sidequest, which for those of you uneducated… wait… did you explain it yet?**

**Silver: Dude, look at the start of the script. -_-**

**KKD: *looks at script* ...Oh… guess I only dropped in in the middle of this… my bad.**

**Silver: Either way, you'll hopefully be able to see more Sidequests from me, Pika, Sempai, and TB in the near future. But until then, this has been SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: And the author formerly known as Kamen Keyblade Duelist, but now called KKD Silver… Jaa ne!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	2. Chapter 2

***the studio is decorated in all Halloween decorations with Jack-o-Lanterns, skeletons, and big spiders before TB and Silver jump down from the shadows, TB dressed as Gene Simmons from KISS, while Silver is wearing a fedora and vest similar to Hidari Shotaro***

**TB: It's that time of year again. Where the night air becomes cold and creepy. Where the barrier between the living and the dead becomes thin. Where we dress up in costumes, trick or treat, and watch scary movies. It's HALLOWEEN TIME! *lightening flashes and thunder is heard***

**Silver: Dude, you're getting way too into this. Wait… almost forgot the most important part. *pulls out a Lost Driver before putting it to his waist* There we go.**

**TB: That wasn't getting way too into it... This is! *spits out a black and orange mist before sticking out his matching colored tongue like Gene Simmons and rolling his eyes in the back of his head***

**Silver: Okay… anyways, welcome, everyone, to the first Toku West Halloween Special, Super Hero Halloween! Saa, let's talk about our experiences with Halloween, ne?**

**TB: Of course. I used to like wearing costumes and trick or treating. Now, I like wearing facepaint (rock or wrestling), and watching horror movies like Friday the 13th and Halloween.**

**Silver: I've had more or less a similar thing with Halloween. I grew out of costumes when I was about 10, but I still love giving out candy (and eating it) as well as playing some sort of dark video game or watching a movie. I'm thinking of probably playing Metroid Prime 3 for this year's All Hallow's Eve.**

**TB: I also like watching Halloween episodes of cartoons, like my 2nd favorite episode of FiM, Luna Eclipsed.**

**Silver: Hmmm… I don't really know of any Halloween Tokusatsu Specials at all. Sure, there have been some creepy episodes, like the one episode of Gaim where Kouta is sent into a dream world where he is an Inves, but nothing really Halloween-y, which makes me kinda sad...**

**TB: Which is why we decided to do what Tokusatsu hasn't done yet... A Halloween Special! Who's the focus you may ask?**

**Silver: Our resident Rider, of course! Kamen Rider SEGA! As well, we also have the Guardians of Eclipsia tagging along for this Halloween occasion. Also, for those who are wondering why this is a Sidequest instead of its own Special, well… Pika and Sempai aren't really the Halloween type.**

**TB: Which is why, again, we decided to write this, because…**

**Silver: ...I love the supernatural, and TB's a fanatic of Halloween.**

**TB: I guess you can say that. Anyway, how about we get started with some good ol' spooky fun, shall we... Joker?**

**Silver: Indeed we shall! Koi, Fang! *Fang Memory jumps into his hand* Might as well try this, since it's Halloween, and the feral Fang Memory would fit the occasion.**

**=FANG!=**

**TB: I hope it's just you, because the two in one thing might be uncomfortable.**

**Silver: Dude, it's the LOST Driver, not the Double Driver. Anyways, Henshin!**

**=FANG!=**

***transforms into a white version of Kamen Rider W***

**Silver: Kamen Rider... FANG! *uses Arm Fang to slash the screen before the Disclaimers appear***

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Sonic West does not own Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony, Halloween, or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc (As well as whoever came up with the idea for Halloween). KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts.**

* * *

We begin at Tomodachi Academy, where the night is still young, and the dorm apartment was decorated in orange and black with bats and spider webs all over the halls, getting into the Halloween spirit. In one of the dorms, Takeshi Narumi was getting all set in his costume for trick-or-treating, wearing a green tunic with white long sleeves and matching pant legs, brown gloves and boots, as well as a green cap covering his short blue hair, with some sort of blue and silver shield on his back as well as a scabbard tucked into where the shield hung holding a familiar blue hilted sword.

Takeshi then took a deep breath in and then sighed as he smiled at the mirror. "Now this… is a manly costume!" he stated, flexing his muscles a bit. However, he suddenly heard a chuckling sound above him.

**"Honestly? Really, Nii-san, aren't you a little old to be Trick-or-Treating?"** a figure that was floating above him teased, as the person, who looked like a Female version of NiGHTS, floated down to Takeshi and smirked at him.

"Aren't you?" Takeshi smirked back, flicking the jester-like "hat" that the figure, Hana Narumi, AKA Sailor NiGHTS, had on, "So… you're using your powered form as a costume, then?"

**"Yeah. It's gonna be NiGHTS's first Halloween, so I might as well give him a chance to join in on the fun,"** Hana replied, referring to her CPU partner, NiGHTS.

"Happy Halloween, minna-san!" they heard a girl shout before looking to see their friend Saki dressed in a yellow shirt with a brown short sleeved vest over it, yellow plastic fingerless gauntlets that looked like metal, brown shorts with a brown belt that had some sort of white skirt trailing off the back of her, brown boots with long yellow socks, her left one pulled up all the way up and having a gray scarf tied around it while the right was rolled up to her ankle, and was wearing a long blond wig over her green hair and purple contact lenses which seemed to turn her eyes red when in the right light.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Takeshi asked, a bit confused as a humanoid cat with red fur wearing a green shirt, black pants, silver boots, gloves, and goggles as well as carrying what looked like a cross between an electric guitar and a portable vacuum cleaner walked in alongside a young girl with blond hair wearing a witch's outfit.

"Wait… you don't know?! I'm Yang!" Saki gawked, unable to believe Takeshi wouldn't know.

"Who?"

"Yang Xiao Long! From that hit internet series in America, RWBY!" Saki explained, a bit annoyed at Takeshi, "She's probably the coolest character on that show!"

"Sorry, never seen RWBY. I see you brought Blinx and Roll with you."

**"It'll be exciting to get some delicious candy from trick-or-treating!"** the cat, Blinx, noted, smiling as he licked his lips in happiness.

**"Wait… can CPUs even eat candy?"** Hana asked.

**"I think it's worth a shot,"** Roll giggled, smiling at Takeshi and Hana in her little witch outfit, which definitely made her look cute.

"I'm coming too," they heard another girl speak before they turned to see Luna wearing literally all black. Her t-shirt, long leather jacket that was over the shirt and reached down to her ankles, pants, long fingerless gloves that reached to her forearms under the jacket, and high-heeled boots were all black. She also had white facepaint with black circles on her eyes, which were a blueish-white color to them, with lines pointing up and down on both of them, and matching lipstick with thin long lines passing the lips and curving a little on both sides, making it look a little like a smile.

"Ok, I definetly don't know who you're supposed to be, Luna." Takeshi said, completely stumped.

"I'm The Crow," Luna replied, smiling at Takeshi, who was a bit weirded out by her choice of costume.

"Um… okay. Anyways, anyone seen Kai? He was supposed to get here half an hour ago with his costume…" Takeshi noted, a bit annoyed that his roommate and best friend was late.

"KITAAA~!" he heard someone shout out before Kai burst through the door, still in normal clothes with his Rider Belt around his waist.

"WAGH!" Takeshi gasped, falling over as Kai came in, "Kai! What's the big idea?! And where's your costume?!"

"Right here, silly!" Kai stated, pulling out a tablet-like device that kinda resembled the K-Touch from Kamen Rider Decade, "Histy was downloading some new forms for me to use with the Steam System while I went out and bought candy."

"Wait… you're wearing your Rider Armor to Halloween?! What kind of irresponsible-!" Takeshi started shouting, before Kai held his finger to Takeshi's lips, shushing him.

"Hey, don't worry, man. Everyone will think it's a costume. I'll even take my helmet off if I want to," Kai responded, before putting the SteamApplet in his belt, similar to Kamen Rider Ryuki, changing into his cybernetic rider form, Kamen Rider Steam, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

"Kai…" Takeshi groaned, "You're getting in over your head here…"

"Trust me, I tried to talk him out of it…" a girl's voice stated, as Kai's twin sister, Kasumi, walked in as a catgirl, as well as a robotic-looking bird landing on her shoulder, which was Kai and Kasumi's pet/companion CPU, Beat.

**"Hi Kassie-chan,"** Hana waved, smiling, before turning to Takeshi, **"Also, don't worry about it, Nii-san. Kai may be dense at times, but he knows what he's doing…"**

"If you say so. C'mon, let's get Mitsuko and her friends so that we can get some candy!" Takeshi stated, as everyone started to walk out.

* * *

"Yosh! This will be the first time I get to go Trick-or-Treating with you guys! Such an exciting experience!" Mitsuko squealed with joy, writing down notes on Halloween in her notebook. She was dressed in a white wizard robe, kinda like a cape, and held a wooden staff in one hand. As well, Owlowiscious the Owl perched himself on her shoulder and hooted with glee.

"Wow, Mitzy-chan! You make a great Kamen Rider Wizard!" Momo stated excitedly, having changed into her Guardian form, which looked like a Sailor Moon outfit only her gloves, boots, and skirt were pink.

"...I'm not a Kamen Rider, Momo," Mitsuko sighed, "My costume is based off a legendary mage from Eclipsia whom I read about in my books, Stellaros the Great! He was leader of the Order of the Mahoutsukai no Shiro, and the greatest Magician in all of Eclipsia!"

"Looks like Ms. Supercalifragilistic Sorcerer's Apprentice did her research," the two then heard a voice speak, before looking over to see Hinata and Sora standing in the doorway of their dorm, Sora dressed in an explorer outfit similar to the hero of her favorite book series, Louisiana Tones, and Hinata was dressed up as ToQ Gogou from the most recent Super Sentai, ToQger.

"Oh, heya, girls," Mitsuko greeted, smiling, "Good to see that you got here. Now we just need to wait for Kisho and AJ…"

Suddenly, the two heard the closet door open, which suddenly started spewing out smoke, before the girls looked to see Kisho dressed in a black long sleeved dress and was wearing black high-heeled boots. She had black nail polish on her fingers, and her face was white with black eyeshadow with matching lipstick, and had eye contacts that looked like a feral yellow. When she smiled, she had fangs that looked very convincing.

"_Good evening,_" Kisho smirked, trying to imitate Dracula before stepping of the closet, and lifting her arms up to reveal a dark wing-like cape with bat designs on it, reminding them of the leggings Morrigan wears in Darkstalkers as well as Dracula's cape. Momo legitimately freaked out, trying to hide behind Sora in response, being as over-reactive as ever, "Listen... do you hear the Children of the Night? Oh they make such beautiful music."

"Um… okay…" Mitsuko noted, a bit confused by Kisho before they heard a knock on the door. Mitsuko went to open it before seeing AJ dressed as a construction worker of sorts with a large orange glove on one hand, black overalls, and a red t-shirt underneath, as well as a yellow hard hat on her head with her regular rancher hat on top of it.

"Howdy, everyone!" AJ stated, pulling out a big wrench before smiling.

"Really, you're the Engineer from Team Fortress 2?" Sora wondered aloud, "I thought you didn't even PLAY video games, AJ."

"Hey, Kai suggested it to me," AJ noted, and right on cue, Kai suddenly knocked on the door, standing there along with Takeshi, Hana, Kasumi, Saki, Luna, Blinx, and Roll.

"Wow… big party," Mitsuko noted.

"Alright! It's time to go Trick-or-Treating! I'm gonna get SO much candy!" Spike shouted, excitedly.

"Sorry Spike, but you can't come with us."

"Wh-WHAT?! Why?!"

"Think about it. A talking Dragon on Halloween? I mean, I know it's a holiday where everyone dresses up, but I think that THAT would probably freak people out."

"Awh, C'mon, Mitsuko! I could pretend to be a dog! See?" Spike stated, before letting out a pretty authentic barking sound.

"Sorry, but it's still no."

"Well, why is it THEY get to come?!" Spike argued, pointing to Blinx and Beat.

**"Beat looks like an ordinary bird, and Blinx can pass off as a kid in a costume,"** Hana noted.

"Grrr, good point. Well, what am I supposed to do while I wait for you guys to get back with some candy?"

"If you want, Beat can stay with you," Kai noted, handing Spike the bird CPU.

"...Great. Another bird in the room," Spike groaned, looking at Beat, a bit annoyed.

"Well, min'na, we should probably get going," Mitsuko stated, before the group all walked out of the dorm.

* * *

"So… where's Eiji at, Roll?" Saki asked, as they walked down the streetlight lit sidewalks of the suburbs.

**"He said he didn't want to come, but he said that I could,"** Roll stated, **"Aniki said he doesn't like Halloween."**

"...Oh. I wish he could've come…" Saki replied, sighing.

"Alright. Well, I think that in order to get maximum candy output, we should split up into groups of 3, and 1 group of 2," Takeshi suggested.

"Agreed. Saki and Blinx are with Sora, Hana and Roll are with Hinata, Kisho and Luna are with AJ, Kasumi and Kai are with Momo, and Takeshi's with me. Sound good?" Mitsuko asked.

"Hai!/Ryoukai!" the others responded, the "Ryoukai!" coming from Kai and Momo, as everyone split up into their groups.

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" Saki, Sora, and Blinx stated together as they came to a house, gaining some candy in their endeavors.

"Oh, those are really nice costumes you have," the lady at the door complimented, before looking down at Blinx, "What's your costume of, little boy?"

**"I'm Blinx. You've… probably never heard of him…"** Blinx noted, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, it's a very cute costume, you three have a safe night!" the lady stated, smiling as she waved to the three as they left.

"Yosh, let's see what we got," Sora stated, looking through the pieces of candy they obtained. However, Blinx was lagging behind, looking depressed.

"...Hey, Blinx, you alright?" Saki asked, slowing down to walk next to the humanoid cat.

"**I dunno… I guess I'm still upset about… y'know…"** Blinx sighed, looking down at the ground, his ears drooping.

"Hey, it's ok. Lots of other platforming characters were shelved before you, but that doesn't mean you can completely give up hope. I know there are still people who remember your games and care about you all the same, Blinx. I mean, you found me, didn't you?"

**"Yeah, I guess you're right, Saki. Thanks,"** Blinx replied, smiling.

"That's what I like to hear! Saa, shall we get to trick-or-treating?" Saki asked, returning a smile to the orange cat.

**"Hai! Ikouze!"** Blinx replied, as the two ran up to catch up with Sora.

* * *

Kisho, AJ, and Luna were walking through the neighborhood looking for good houses.

"Hey Kisho… are those fangs real?" Luna asked.

"Huh? Of course not. What, you thought I became an actual vampire?" Kisho replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's just that... they look so real," Luna replied, "And I heard that some people have actual fangs like those. So are they real or did you do something to make them look convincing?"

"They're replica fangs. Look," Kisho stated, taking the fangs off to prove her point, "Those mouth piece fangs are tacky, which is why I bought these replica plastic fangs. These ones just go in with a little adhesive and boom, instant vampire."

"Oh ok," Luna understood, before hearing something strange from across the street, "Huh? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, before hearing ghastly laughter from where Luna was looking.

"That," Luna replied, readying her PSDriver.

"You brought that with you?" Kisho asked, "Isn't it a little… bulky?"

"Hey, a Rider is always prepared for battle. Now, c'mon, let's see what's going on…" Luna responded, as the three walked in the direction of the laughter.

"H-Hello?" Kisho stuttered, a bit nervous. However, as they walked more, they looked to see some kind of vampire walking through the alleyway. He had a Victorian era suit along with a long cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside, with white hair and piercing red eyes.

"Whoa… that's a pretty cool costume ya got there, Pardner," AJ complimented, causing the figure to turn, smiling at them, before thrusting forth his hand and causing some kind of ghosts to appear, which began to attack the three. Kisho froze in terror as Luna was able to dodge the ghosts flying at her.

"Yikes! I don't think he's one of the trick-or-treaters," Luna stated, putting on her PSDriver before putting in her henshin disc, "Henshin!"

**=GAME START!=**

"Beyond the Boundaries of Play... Let's Fight!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, Kamen Rider Playstation charged into battle, slashing at ghosts with her PSSaber.

"We should join in too," Kisho stated, before AJ nodded at her as they revealed their two Elements of Harmony on their wrists, "Tomodachi Transform!"

However, as they touched their bracelets to transform… nothing happened. They tried again, but ended up with the same result.

"What happened?! Why aren't they workin'!?" AJ panicked, before more ghosts pop up in front of her and Kisho.

"EEK!" Kisho shrieked, jumping into AJ's arms.

"...Git off me!" AJ shouted, dropping Kisho on her butt, "This is not a Scooby Doo cartoon! Oi, Luna, our bracelets aren't working for some reason!"

"Well, what do you want ME to do about it?!" Playstation retorted, trying her hardest to fight back the ghosts.

"...Ah don't know, maybe retreat?!"

Just then, the ghosts paused for a brief second, before they and the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh? What the heck just happened?!" Luna gawked as she changed out of Playstation form.

"I don't know, but thank goodness those ghosts are gone…" Kisho noted.

"Ah'm concerned about this… why is it our Elements didn't work in the prescence of that vampire guy?" AJ wondered.

"I dunno. Must be something that's blocking your magic…" Luna theorized, before looking down at the ground, seeing traces of anti-data from where the ghosts spawned, "Yep. Definitely a CPU Kaijin. I'd better tell the others about this…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana, Hinata and Roll walked along the street, their bags already filled up with candy.

"Yay~! I love Halloween," Hinata cheered in her quiet tone.

**"Glad to see that you do,"** Hana responded, **"But Halloween is usually the time for good scares as well, and I know how much you don't like that."**

**"Hey, NiGHTS-chan, are you having a good time for your first Halloween?"** Roll asked, smiling.

"_**I am, Roll-chan. It**__**'**__**s pretty cool seeing so many people henshined into different forms,**__**" **_NiGHTS replied, cheerfully.

**"Um… NiGHTS, those are just costumes. The only ones who are really transformed are us, Kai, and Momo,"** Hana explained, before they walked up to a house.

"Trick or Treat!" all three stated as they reached another house.

"Well, don't you three look stunning," the young man at the door stated, impressed, "All of your costumes look so cool!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, have a Happy Halloween!" Hinata replied, as they started to leave before the young man stopped them for a moment.

"Be careful out there, girls. Cuz I heard there's been this strange man walking around and strange things have been happening around him…"

**"...We'll keep our eyes open,"** Hana replied, as they walked off.

**"Um… Hana-chan… you think we should be worried at all?"** Roll asked, a bit nervously.

"I know everyone's entitled to a good scare, but I don't think that sounds good," Hinata added.

**"Hey, don't worry, girls. If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you,"** Hana replied, smiling.

"I will protect you too, Roll-chan," Hinata replied, smiling, "I'll do my best to help, Hana-chan!"

**"Anata-tachi… you're all so strong…"** Roll responded, happy by what the two had said but also saddened.

"What's wrong? Do you wish to fight as well?" Hinata asked.

**"Rock-nii was always so strong… I wish I could've been like him…"** Roll stated, looking like she was close to crying.

"Hey hey, come over here," Hinata said, as she gave Roll a hug, comforting her, "You're strong in your own way. Don't worry."

**"...Arigatou, Hina-san,"** Roll replied, smiling at Hinata.

**"Yosh! Saa, shall we get on the road again?"** Hana asked, smiling at the two.

**"Hai!"** Roll replied happily, before they went back to Trick-or-Treating.

* * *

As Kai and Momo ran off ahead, Kasumi was trying her hardest to try and keep up.

"Nii-san! Wait!" Kasumi yelled, before groaning, "Those baka-tachi. Why did I have to get stuck with my brother and his just-as-hyperactive girlfriend of all people?"

Just then, Kasumi heard something growling from nearby, causing her to turn around, confused.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kasumi asked.

She kept looking for whoever was there before she saw a pair of bright yellow eyes glaring at her, unnerving her a bit.

"Um… h-hello?" Kasumi stuttered, trying to keep her cool.

The eyes suddenly disappeared into the bush, confusing Kasumi a little bit, before she saw a shadow jump out at her.

"YAHHH!" Kasumi shouted, as the beastly figure struck.

Meanwhile, Momo and Kai had already grabbed some candy from a house a block away, before realizing Kasumi wasn't with them.

"Hey, what happened to Kassie-chan?" Momo asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she just got left behind," Kai replied, looking around. However, he suddenly heard his SteamApplet beep before he removed the device from his belt and looked down at the device, "Huh? What's up with this thing?"

**=ALERT! CORRUPTING PROCESSOR UNIT DETECTED! AWAITING CONFRONTATION!=**

"Oh great, just what I needed," Kai groaned, putting his SteamApplet back into his belt, "Why can't Arfoire take a break on holidays like normal people?"

"Want me to come with you?" Momo asked, "I mean, we're already changed into our powered form."

"I guess. Though, if things get dangerous, stay behind me, okay?" Kai stated, removing his helmet real quick before giving Momo a kiss on the cheek, "Saa, where do you think the CPU could be hiding…?"

"Hey, what about there?" Momo stated, pointing to something sticking out over the trees. Kai then gasped as he looked and realized that there was a giant castle in the middle of the cemetary nearby.

"Well… that wasn't there earlier..." Kai noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Mitsuko walked into the Gamestop, which they were surprised was still open at that time, finding the main checkout employee, Ralph, sitting down at the counter while watching GARO on his phone.

"Hey, Ralph. Man, didn't think that the store would be open this late," Takeshi noted.

"Oh, hey, Takeshi. Yeah, you know how people get on Halloween. Wanting to buy the latest horror game to play all night long," Ralph chuckled, pausing his video, "Hey, nice Link costume. You made it yourself?"

"Nah. Blanc let me use it. Anyway, I don't think you two have met... Mitsuko, this is Ralph. Ralph, this is one of my friends from Tomodachi, Pikari Mitsuko."

"Nice to meet ya. You're dressed as Kamen Rider Wiseman from Wizard, aren't you?"

Mitsuko facepalmed at this once again. "Why does everyone keep comparing my costume to this Wizard guy?!" she groaned, "I'm Stellaros the Great, the Master Magician!"

"Okay…" Ralph murmured.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later…" Takeshi stated.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I've got some candy as well. That's also why I left the store open today." Ralph stated, giving the two some candy from the bowl on the counter.

"Hey, thanks," Takeshi replied, smiling.

"Hey, have you guys heard about the creepy castle that showed up earlier this night? It seemed pretty spooky," Ralph noted.

"Castle? What do you mean by that?" Mitsuko asked.

"Look at the cemetery, Mitsuko," Ralph replied, as he pointed over to the cemetery where the three could see a giant castle.

Takeshi and Mitsuko looked at each other and then back at the castle, "Something's not right," they both said in unison.

* * *

It wasn't long until Takeshi, Mitsuko, Kai, Momo, Luna, AJ and Kisho reached the outside of the castle, all meeting up at around the same time.

"Well, it's good to see that most of us are here…" Takeshi noted, before realizing something, "Wait… where's Kassie?"

"I'm beginning to think she was taken by a CPU." Kai replied.

"I sure hope not. Anyways, by my calculations, Dentonin released a Dracula CPU tonight, which explains why this castle is here," Luna explained, "Wherever Dracula is, Castlevania will be sure to follow."

"_Castlevania~! This is quite a game to be playing__… __Simon Belmont~! What a lovely name to be saying__…" _Momo started singing randomly.

"Does that mean we should expect more monster related CPUs in that castle?" Kisho asked.

"Possibly. Though, I have a feeling it'll take all 7 of us to get through this castle…" Takeshi stated.

"But… our Elements didn't work when we fought 'im before. What makes ya think they'll work now?" AJ asked.

"_This is Transylvania. To be understood, you must whip it good. Zombies, Panthers, and Bats. Come to you en masse, trying to kick your__… _flank?" Kai joined in with Momo, before everyone else gave annoyed glances at them.

"I'm sure we'll pinpoint the answer. They seem to be at full strength now…" Mitsuko noted, "I mean, Momo's power isn't going out or anything…"

"Yeah, it isn't!" Momo stated, cheerily.

"Alright, first we need to call Sora, Hinata, Saki, and Hana and let them know about this," Takeshi stated, pulling out his phone to call before the group headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, higher up in the castle, Kasumi awoke to see her new surroundings, majorly confused by how she got up there.

'_Ugh__… __what happened? Last thing I remember was a pair of eyes__…' _she thought to herself as she tried to stand, but was feeling too woozy to do so.

She then looked up at the stone window above her, as a full moon shined through.

'_The moon definitely looks beautiful tonight__… __though, why do I feel strangely attracted to it?__'_

She slowly crawled out of the darkness before going into the moonlight, before something made her stop. As her hand hit the moonlight, she realized that it was now covered in silver fur, looking very canine-like. As she came out further, she realized her entire body was covered in fur as well.

**"Wh-What the hell-?"** Kasumi gasped, only to realize her voice sounded a bit gruffer, yet still feminine. She then looked behind her to see a long tail protruding from her behind, causing her jaw to drop. She then realized something else that was off before putting a clawed hand on her mouth, which had now elongated into a dog's snout, with a wet black nose and everything. She then looked up at the moon before letting loose a powerful howl, before realizing what she was doing and covering her snout.

**"...Okay… this has got to be the weirdest Halloween I've ever been on,"** Kasumi noted, slowly getting up, somehow able to despite the fact she was a werewolf now, **"...I blame Kai for this."**

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Saki, Blinx, and Sora had collected plenty of candy from the trick-or-treat spots.

"Yosha! This is enough candy to last us a whole year!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah, pretty cool. Eh, Blinx?" Saki replied.

**"Yep!"** Blinx added, taking a pack of Skittles and chugging them. As the three got back to the dorms, they looked to see Hana, Roll, and Hinata walking their way.

"Oh hi, nee-chan. How was your trick-or-treating?" Sora asked.

"Pretty good. Look at all the candy we got," Hinata replied, smiling as she showed her load.

"Pretty impressive indeed," Saki stated, smirking before she heard a call on her phone, the ringtone currently being the remixed version of "I Burn" from the RWBY soundtrack, "Moshi-Moshi? Oh, hey, Take-san. Yeah. Yeah. Hana-chan and the others are with us right now. Wait, really? Okay? Okay. See ya then."

**"So, what did Takeshi have to say?"** Hana asked as Saki put away her phone.

"That there's a CPU related incident going on, and that a castle has appeared in the cemetary," Saki informed, "We'd better head there and help out. C'mon, Hana, let's hurry!"

"Hey, don't leave us outta the fight!" Sora stated, smirking.

"We're willing to help out however we can," Hinata added.

"Arigatou, we might need all the help we can get," Saki responded.

**"Do you think I could come too? It's been a while since I was back in action,"** Blinx asked, taking his Sweeper off his back and twirling it around.

"Sure you can come with us," Saki replied, smiling, "Let's go, min'na!"

"Hai!" the others responded, as they headed out. Little did they know, that Roll actually started to follow them.

* * *

As they reached the castle, they looked to see three doors before them.

"Looks like we've gotta split up again…" Kisho sighed.

"Okay… Kai, Momo, you two stick with Luna. AJ and Kisho handle the door on the right, and we'll handle the center door," Mitsuko strategize, pointing to each group.

"Yosh! Min'na, ikuzo!" Takeshi as they all went through the doors they were assigned. As Mitsuko and Takeshi walked through their door, they couldn't help but feel a dark presence in the room, chilling the space.

"Do you have the feeling that there's someone else in here?" Mitsuko asked nervously.

"I don't need to have that feeling, cuz that someone is right in front of us!" Takeshi gasped, as he pointed up at a hooded figure with a skull for a head holding a bloody scythe, "Is that who I think it is?"

"I… I think so... It's the Grim Reaper..."

"Death himself..."

Takeshi and Mitsuko then looked at each other before they said in unison, "Shinigami!"

**"Oh, so glad that you recognize me, SEGA! Dentonin has put a high value on your head, and no one escapes Death!"** Shinigami stated, before cackling maniacally.

"You're not coming for me, skeleton-yaro! Mitsuko, ikuze!" Takeshi shouted, as he set up his Driver, "Henshin!"

"Hai! Tomodachi Transform!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, both of them changed into their powered forms, before charging at the Shinigami CPU, attacking with the Sonic Blade and magical attacks. Mitsuko then kicked the scythe out of Shinigami's hands, but it seemed to spin like a boomerang and hit Mitsuko in the back of the head and back into Shinigami's hands.

**"You fools! You cannot cheat Death!"** Shinigami shouted, plunging his scythe into the ground before a column of fire erupted from the ground, nearly cooking the two heroes.

"Whoa!" SEGA exclaimed as he and Mitsuko rolled out of the way, "This guy is tough!"

"But he's not invincible. He's a boss, right, Takeshi? That means there has to be SOME way to beat him!" Mitsuko noted.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! I don't have the Vampire Killer with me!"

"The what?"

**"ENOUGH! Die, fools!"** Shinigami shouted, before throwing his scythe like a boomerang, which caused phantom mini-scythes to appear and spin, as they flew toward Mitsuko and Takeshi.

"Yikes!" the two gasped, about to be sliced and diced before…

**SLASH!**

"Nandatto?!" Shinigami gawked as he looked to see the blade of his scythe cut in half, as standing in front of Mitsuko and SEGA was a man with white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and was wearing a Victorian age suit with a long cape while wielding a longsword that glowed with a red energy.

"Wh-Who is that?" Mitsuko gawked.

"Masaka… how is HE here?" SEGA gasped as well.

**"You?! How dare you meddle in my affairs, foolish prince!"** Shinigami roared.

**"You have no right to meddle in the affairs of these children, Shinigami! As of now, they are under MY protection so they may face my father!"** the young man stated.

**"Hmph. So be it… but remember this, Son of Dracula… the master doesn't take kindly to traitors…"** Shinigami stated, before fading away.

The young man then turned to Mitsuko and SEGA, who were still staring in shock, before speaking. **"Are you alright?"**

"Um… yeah… thanks, Mr…" Mitsuko inquired.

**"Adrian Farenheights Tepes. Though, most people usually know me as…"**

"...Alucard. Son of Dracula…" SEGA gawked, unable to believe his eyes, "How in the name of all that is holy did you get here!?"

"Wait… he's Dracula's SON?! Then why is he helping us?!" Mitsuko gasped.

**"Please, do not be alarmed. I have no association to my father and my mission is to put the world back into balance by removing Castlevania from your world,"** Alucard explained, **"As for how I got here, it appears that Castlevania was summoned here by a Boar Knight, bringing Shinigami and my father to this dimension. However, I ended up being brought into this world as well, which is why I am here with you now."**

"Also, Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards, in case you didn't know," SEGA whispered to Mitsuko as he changed out of rider form before turning his attention back to Alucard, "Now we know why these CPUs are here, and how we can get rid of them."

"Dude, they're here because Dentonin wants them to take over the world," Mitsuko stated, sighing.

**"As well, the only way to get rid of Castlevania is to defeat Dracula himself. His life is connected to the castle. If he falls, then the castle and everything connected to it will disappear from this dimension,"** Alucard stated.

"But what about you?"

**"...I will disappear from this dimension as well. Do not grieve for me, however. I will be in a better place, where I belong."**

"Yeah, this dude is pretty cool," Takeshi stated, before turning back to Alucard, "I'm Takeshi, by the way, AKA Kamen Rider SEGA, and this is my friend Mitsuko."

"Uh… hi."

**"Kamen Rider… I've never heard of a warrior title like that? Are Kamen Riders like the Belmont clan in this world?"**

"In a way, yes. We fight evil and help whoever's in trouble," Takeshi replied.

"I'm not a Kamen Rider, but fight for the same cause," Mitsuko added.

**"Interesting. Well, come Takeshi of the Kamen Rider Clan, and Lady Mitsuko. We shall be coming to face my father soon enough."**

"Sounds good," Takeshi replied, as the two of them headed off with Alucard into the next part of the Castle.

* * *

"Hey, Kisho, why are you so scared of ghosts?" AJ asked, as she and Kisho were walking through the halls in the castle.

"Well... uh... I don't really want to talk about it. It's embarassing," Kisho replied nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're friends, right?" AJ stated, "Ah promise not to tell the others."

"Really?" Kisho asked, with AJ nodding in response, "Well, I'm afraid of ghosts mainly because of some scary movies involving ghosts I saw as a kid. They've given me nightmares and terrified me when I was little. Plus… they're so unnatural!"

"Hey, it's nothin' ta be ashamed of. To tell ya the truth, I'm afraid of zombies." AJ admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those 'Livin' Dead' movies always freaked me out… please don't tell anyone 'bout that, 'k?"

"...I promise," Kisho replied, smiling, as the two walked into a strange looking room that seemed to be Egyptian themed.

"Ah have a feeling a mummy's gonna pop up any moment," AJ commented before they looked to see a giant figure wrapped in gauze with a golden headdress on that looked like a pharaoh's headdress. As well, there were two eyes in the palm of both of the figure's hands, "See, what did ah tell ya?"

**"I am Anarkis, and I will be your undoing!"** the figure, Anarkis exclaimed before firing beams out of the eyes on his hands before Kisho and AJ could transform into their Guardian forms, knocking them backward.

"Oof!" AJ and Kisho grunted, before standing back up again slowly.

"Ugh… this may be tough," Kisho noted.

"Well, I guess we're gonna need ta work together, then," AJ replied, as they activated their Guardian Forms and charged forth.

**"Foolish mortals!"** Anarkis shouted, shooting more eye beams at the two as they dodged around him.

"Kisho, lava maneuver!" AJ shouted. Kisho then nodded, bringing up a pillar in front of them before AJ concentrated all her magic energy into melting the pillar, before both herself and Kisho together used their elemental abilities to fling the lava created right at Anarkis, starting to burn some of his gauze off.

**"Onore, this isn't over just yet!"** Anarkis growled before falling through the floor, disappearing in the process.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Kisho shouted, before she and AJ high fived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was walking ahead along with Kai and Momo, who were holding hands.

"So, overall, was this a good Halloween for you?" Kai asked.

"Of course! We get to go through a haunted castle and everything and defeat a vampire! This is AWESOME!" Momo replied.

"You two are like peas in one crazy pod," Luna sighed, "Anyway, where do you think Kasumi could be?"

"Eh. Best case scenario, she just went back to the dorm," Kai replied, shrugging.

"Worst case scenario, like you said before, she may've been taken by a CPU. You know sometimes I wonder if you really are concerned for your sister's safety," Luna muttered, as the group came up to another room.

"Oi! I DO care for my sister! Still, Kassie-chan isn't completely helpless. She doesn't want me worrying about her all the time," Kai noted. However, as he said that, a large wolf-like figure dropped from above, being humanoid with blue fur and purple shorts.

"Well well, the wolfman is here to play," Momo stated, smirking, as she and Kai charged forth. However, as they did, their powered forms suddenly disappeared, leaving them in their normal clothes.

"Uh… oops," Kai murmured, realizing his suit had just run out of power.

"Baka…" Luna sighed as she was about to pull out her PSDriver to help them. However, before the wolf could attack, it suddenly got knocked aside by another figure. Kai and Momo suddenly looked in shock as they saw a werewolf with silver fur standing before them, which was wearing familiar cyan-framed glasses that seemed awkward to have on the beast's snout.

"...Nee-chan?" Kai asked, confused.

**"Kai, you are such an idiot sometimes,"** Kasumi sighed, as she took a battle stance at the werewolf CPU, **"Alright, Talbain, your fight is with me! It's payback time!"**

The werewolf CPU, Talbain, growled and howled in response before jumping towards Kasumi and then they were started wrestling each other, as they were pushing each other around, knocking each other over with their strength, until Talbain swung his claws across her back which left some scratch marks.

**"AGH!"** Kasumi screamed/howled, causing her to fall back.

"Nee-chan!" Kai shouted, before charging forward and doing a flying kick straight into the Talbain CPU, knocking him over before he got back up, and then Kai kicked him in between the legs, which made the werewolf groan in pain.

"Did you just kick a werewolf in the nards?" Momo asked.

"No one. And I mean NO ONE! attacks my sister like that!" Kai roared, before delivering an uppercut to the Talbain CPU, causing it to flee.

"Wow… that was pretty impressive, Kai," Luna admitted.

Kai smirked a bit before running over to Kasumi. "Nee-chan, are you alright? Also, why are you a wolf?"

**"Ugh… I'm alright. Also, how the heck should I know?! One minute, you two abandon me, then I get attacked by wolfy there, and now I wake up in this weird castle as a freakin' wolf girl!"** Kasumi shouted, obviously upset with Kai for leaving her.

"...I'm sorry, Nee-chan. You know I would never leave you behind on purpose…"

Kasumi sighed, which sounded weird considering her current state, before looking back at Kai, **"Oh, I guess I can forgive you this ONE time,"** she stated, **"But if I end up stuck this way, you're giving me a flea bath when this is over."**

"Noted," Kai replied, chuckling a bit before he suddenly felt a bit woozy, "And now, I need a rest. Nighty-night." With that, Kai and Momo both fell unconscious, falling on top of each other.

"I knew this was gonna happen," Luna sighed, "Kai's burned so much energy by being in the Steam System too long. We'd better get him some fuel or something…"

**"Hang on, I got this…"** Kasumi sighed, before looking in the candy that she had obtained prior to getting attacked by the Talbain CPU,** "Bottoms up, you two."**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of Castlevania, Saki and their group finally made their approach.

"So, this is Castlevania, eh? It looks a lot cooler than in the games," Saki admitted.

**"Let's just keep moving. We need to catch up to Takeshi and the others and help them out,"** Hana noted.

"I-It looks s-s-scary…" Hinata whimpered.

"It's ok, nee-chan. We are all here with you, together," Sora assured.

"...Arigatou…" Hinata replied, smiling.

**"Uh… guys… what's that?"** Blinx asked, as everyone turned to see a figure that looked about 7 1/2 feet tall with yellow hair, and wearing a green vest, brown pants and matching shoes. He also had stitches across his body and bolts sticking out the sides of his head.

"M-M-M-Monster!" Hinata shrieked, running inside the castle.

"Hinata, wait!" Sora shouted, running after her.

"Mou… Hana, you head after Hinata and Sora. We'll join you later," Saki stated, putting on her XOne Driver while Blinx prepared his sweeper.

**"Hai, wakatta!"** Hana responded, heading to the castle while Saki pulled out her henshin disc.

**"Been a while since I was last in action. You ready for this, Saki-san?"** Blinx asked, smirking.

"Hai! Ikuze, Blinx-kun! Henshin!" Saki shouted, as she activated her belt.

**=GAME START!=**

"Let's Break the Limits... All for One!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, Xbox and Blinx charged together, Blinx shooting out pieces of rubble around the castle that he swept up as he ran while Xbox shot her Guardian Gun in Suppressor mode. Xbox then ran up to the CPU and did a punch to his chest. However, the monstrous CPU just shrugged it off and knocked her to the side.

"Ugh… tough guy, eh? Let's see how you like this!" Xbox shouted, changing her Guardian Gun into Incinerator Cannon mode before firing a blast at the ground, knocking the CPU into the air.

**"My turn! Slowdown!"** Blinx shouted, activating his Time Control ability, causing everything to slow down around him as he rushed forward, shooting at the CPU multiple times from all angles. After about 10 seconds, time suddenly resumed at its normal speed.

"Clock Over!" Xbox shouted, smiling as the CPU fell to the ground.

**"Uh… what?"** Blinx asked, a bit confused.

"It's a Kabuto reference. Saa, let's finish this Frankenstein wannabe!" Xbox exclaimed as she and Blinx attacked together. However, they were suddenly knocked backwards before the Monstrous CPU disappeared.

**"Well… that was weird,"** Blinx admitted.

"Mou… he got away!" Xbox groaned, changing back into Saki, "Oh well. Let's hurry up and catch up with the others."

* * *

Inside the castle, Hana and Sora had finally calmed down Hinata before the three of them progressed further inside.

"Are you sure you'll be ok walking through here?" Sora asked Hinata.

"H-Hai… I'm gonna be brave. I can do this…" Hinata responded, shaky but still determined.

**"That's the kind of attitude I like to hear, Hina-chan!"** Hana replied, smiling, "Saa, let's bag this vampire once and for all!"

**"You honestly think it'll be that simple… NiGHTS?"** a voice suddenly spoke from above them. Hinata, Sora, and Hana gasped before seeing a figure that looked very similar to NiGHTS, except he was red and black and wore a masquerade mask.

**"Reala!"** both Hana and NiGHTS' voices growled simultaneously.

"Reala? Like the one guy from the game NiGHTS comes from?" Sora asked.

**"Oh, what a pleasure it is to see you again… Traitor,"** Reala stated, grinning maliciously.

**"Well well, didn't think you'd crawl back from the pits of wherever it was you went after Nii-san destroyed you last time, but it's payback time, Reala!"** Hana shouted, cracking her knuckles.

**"Really, NiGHTS. You hide behind your human shield in fear that you will get deleted by my hand. How pitiful…"** Reala stated.

"_**How DARE you!**__**" **_NiGHTS growled, _**"**__**YOU**__**'**__**RE the true coward! You hide behind whoever it is you**__**'**__**re working for, whether it**__**'**__**s Wiseman or Esag! You**__**'**__**re no leader, you**__**'**__**re a puppet!**__**"**_

**"Grrr… why don't you come and say that to my face, then!"** Reala responded.

**"NiGHTS, don't do it! It's a trap!"** Hana pleaded. However, it was too late, as Hana suddenly felt NiGHTS' energy flowing rapidly out of her body, as the CPU suddenly appeared in front of a now powerless Hana, who had changed into her human form.

**"Your fight is with ME, Reala! And you shall perish!"** NiGHTS growled, before the two entered battle with each other. They just flew around each other, firing beams and throwing punches and kicks.

"We need to help NiGHTS!" Hinata gasped, as she and Sora tried to activate their Elements of Harmony, but to no avail.

**"You fools! Your powers do not work around a master of fear!"** Reala stated, grinning.

"NiGHTS, please… fall back," Hana pleaded, seeing that NiGHTS was slowly losing energy.

However, it was too late, as NiGHTS was suddenly hit by an attack from Reala, sending the CPU plunging into the ground.

**"Say goodbye, my traitorous brother,"** Reala stated, summoning a dark spear that he was about to throw at NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS! NO!" Hana screamed, as Reala was about to throw the spear. However, the Nightmaren CPU was suddenly knocked out of the sky by some sort of attack. The three girls then turned to see a familiar white Rider standing beside Roll, with Roll wielding the Mega Buster while the white Rider held what looked like a cross between the Gabutyra Fang from Kyoryuger and Pac-Man.

**"E-Eiji-kun…"** NiGHTS murmured, looking over at the white Rider, Kamen Rider Nintendo.

"Roll-chan informed me of what was going on. Are you all okay?" Nintendo asked.

"Heh. Glad you could come to our aid, Kaito-baka," Hana smirked, "What happened to that gruff loner exterior you've been so keen on keeping?"

"Urusei! I'm just here to help you, Narumi, so you'd better be grateful," Nintendo growled, before he and Roll looked over at the enemy, "It's Time to Start Playing with Power!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

With that, Nintendo charged at Reala, using his Pac Packer to punch at Reala, knocking him backwards, before Roll shot at the CPU with the Mega Buster.

**"Grrr… Onore…"** Reala growled, flying into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Nintendo shouted, throwing some sort of orb into the air, which attached to Reala's leg and spawned a chain of dots before the Pac Packer started to eat those dots, bringing Nintendo toward Reala like a grapple hook. He then was able to grab Reala by the foot before kicking the CPU, knocking him into the ground.

"Saa, Final Smash Time," Nintendo stated, suavely.

**=STAR POWER! TIME FOR A FINAL SMASH!=**

With that, the Pac Packer grew to intense size, before Nintendo took it off his hand and did a soccer kick with it, causing it to fly straight at Reala before eating him and exploding, causing the CPU to be destroyed.

"Fui…" Roll breathed a sigh of relief, as Nintendo changed out of Rider form.

"Ano... thanks for the help," Hinata stated, smiling at Eiji.

"Tch… whatever. Let's go make sure your rookie brother hasn't gotten himself killed already, Narumi," Eiji groaned, walking off, with Roll following him.

"Geez, that guy is a jerk," Sora groaned.

"I think he'll get better. He isn't as lone wolf as he was when I first met him," Hana noted, before heading over to NiGHTS and helping the CPU up, "You really scared me there…"

**"I'm sorry, Hana… I didn't mean to make you worry,"** NiGHTS replied, looking at Hana, who had tears in her eyes, **"It's just... grr, his words really got to me. Being called a coward… it just drives me crazy! I wasn't just going to let him…"**

"Kono baka," Hana interrupted, smiling at NiGHTS before the CPU looked at her, "You know that you don't have to do this alone. You're not a coward for being with me. Together we're stronger. We're a team, remember?"

**"Y-Yeah… we're a team,"** NiGHTS replied, smiling.

"Now c'mon, we gotta go help Nii-san," Hana replied, motioning in the direction where Eiji headed, "Ikuze… aibou,"

**"Hai, Hana-chan,"** NiGHTS replied, fusing back with Hana as she headed off with Sora and Hinata.

* * *

It wasn't long until Takeshi, Mitsuko, and Alucard reached a gothic-looking room, which looked like something out of a church only there were no seats except for the big throne at the end of the hall, where Dracula sat in all his splendor.

**"Well well, looks like you finally got here to face me,"** Dracula grinned, holding a glass of what looked like blood in his hand.

"Die, monster! You do not belong in this world!" Takeshi growled, preparing his henshin device.

**"You think that it was by the force of Dentonin that I was brought here, don't you. I was truly called here by humans who wish to pay ME tribute,"** Dracula stated, grinning.

"Tribute?! You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!"

**"Perhaps the same can be said of your foolish Goddesses as well, Rider."**

At these words, Takeshi gritted his teeth. "Your words are as empty as your soul, Dracula! Mankind ill needs a 'savior' such as you!"

At these words, Dracula burst out into a fit of laughter, before throwing his glass to the side, it shattering on impact with the ground.** "What is a man?! A miserable little pile of secrets…"** he stated, getting up off his throne before pushing his cape back,** "But enough talk! Have at you!"**

**"...That sounds very familiar…"** Alucard noted, as the three prepared for battle themselves.

"Henshin!/Tomodachi Transform!"

**=GAME START!=**

"Kamen Rider SEGA… Dreamcast! It's Time for Game Start!"

"Guardian of Magic, Pikari Mitsuko! Those who fight with darkness shall be destined to face light!"

"Son of the Vampire King. Protector of mankind. Ore wa… Alucard!"

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

They charged toward Dracula who just stood there calmly, before sending forth pillars of flames in front of them. The three then jumped backward, before Alucard and Mitsuko sent energy attacks at Dracula, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, everyone had finally reached the throne room, ready to charge in, but Dracula fired lightning at them, knocking them back.

"Mou… we'll never get close with him playing the distance card," Saki groaned.

"We'll have to try something to get close," Kisho replied.

"Hey wait… where are Luna, Kai, and Momo? Weren't they going to join us?" Kisho asked.

"I'm sure they'll join us in time, for now let's finish this fight!" Eiji replied.

"Henshin!/Tomodachi Transform!"

**=GAME START!=**

With that, the Riders and Guardians transformed, before charging forth. However, they were suddenly intercepted by the four CPUs that had been attacking them earlier, Shinigami, Talbain, Anarkis, and Victor.

"Well, looks like it's not gonna be that easy," AJ noted.

"Ikuze, min'na!" Nintendo shouted as the group charged against the four monstrous CPUs.

Meanwhile, Mitsuko and SEGA tried their best to attack Dracula, but to no avail. However, Alucard then jumped from above, sending a sword slash down before Dracula blocked it with his hand.

**"You truly thought you could defeat me, Alucard? Ha!"** Dracula scoffed.

**"I have done so before, Father, and I won't stop until peace is restored!"** Alucard responded, before kicking at Dracula and slashing with his sword.

"We can't just stand here, we gotta help him!" Mitsuko shouted as they charged forth. However, Dracula suddenly blasted them back, preparing an attack on Alucard, who fell to the ground.

**"Prepare for your final rest, my so-called-son,"** Dracula growled, about to shoot Alucard before something jumped at him, knocking him back.

"Nani?!" SEGA gawked, as he looked to see a silver werewolf with glasses on, "Wait… is that…"

**"Glad we were able to get here on time,"** the werewolf stated in Kasumi's voice, smiling and giving a thumbs-up.

"K-Kassie?!" SEGA and Mitsuko gawked.

"It's a long story. Now, let's finish Dracula while he's down!" Playstation stated, as she and Steam prepared their hissatsu commands, SEGA doing the same.

"Mitzy-chan, let's help out as well!" Momo added excitedly, sending her power into Mitsuko, with the other Guardians doing the same.

**=FINAL LEVEL! ALL POWER MAXIMUM!=**

**=POWER PLAY! LEVEL UP TO MAX!=**

**=LOADING COMPLETE! READY TO ACTIVATE HISSATSU!=**

"Rider Triple Kick!" SEGA, Playstation, and Steam shouted together, kicking Dracula as Mitsuko used her Mahou Tiara Shot attack, causing the monster to explode.

"Game… Over!" the three stated. However, before they celebrated their victory, the castle started to collapse on them.

"Hurry! We've gotta get outta here!" Sora shouted, as everyone fled from the battle, the four monster CPUs getting crushed underneath the castle.

* * *

Outside, Castlevania continued to crumble, just as the heroes escaped. As it fell to rubble, however, the castle started to dissolve into Anti-Data, going up into the sky.

"Fui… we made it," Takeshi sighed with relief.

"Yeah. That was pretty awesome," Mitsuko admitted.

"Let's just not have to do that next year…" Kasumi noted, before realizing that she wasn't a werewolf anymore and was back in her costume again, "Hey… I'm me again!"

"And I think you're better this way," Kai responded before giving Kasumi a hug.

Just then, everyone looked over to Alucard, who was slowly starting to dissolve.

**"Goodbye, everyone. I must leave you now,"** Alucard stated.

"Saraba, Alucard." Takeshi said.

"May Kami-sama bless your endeavors," Mitsuko added as they both bid farewell to Alucard, whose Anti-Data was now floating into the sky.

"Wow… that was Alucard, eh? Sugee…" Kai marvelled.

"Yep. Well, looks like that's another CPU in the bag. Thanks for the help, girls," Luna stated.

"It was not a problem at all, darling," Kisho replied.

"Now how 'bout we finish up this Trick-or-Treatin'," AJ said, with everyone cheering in response before they walked off to finish getting some candy. As they left, however, a look at the full moon is seen as well as a wolf's howl being heard in the distance, along with clouds floating in front of the moon, making a Jack-o-Lantern face.

* * *

**Silver: Alright! And so that was Super Hero Halloween! Pretty good fanfic special if I do say so myself.**

**TB: Yes indeed. Glad we were able to finish this off in time for the big day.**

**Silver: Eeyup. Anyways, we might as well get to doing our Halloween endeavors, but first, time for favorite parts.**

**TB: My favorite part was the Trick-or-Treat scenes, along with scenes in the castle as well.**

**Silver: Gotta say mine was Blinx and Xbox vs. Victor. Seriously, that battle was awesome! Plus, we get to see Blinx's time controls in action. Also, the scene where Kassie finds out she's been turned into a werewolf was pretty cool too. Anyways, we're off to do some Halloween stuff. Saa, this has been the Double Riders signing off! Play us out, TB!**

**TB: SEIYAA!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! Hit it, Sakura! *suddenly, Michelle Creber and Gabriel Brown/Black Gryph0n's cover of Thriller starts playing, as Silver and TB start dancing***


	3. Chapter 3

***Studio's tree is lighten up, to show Sunset Shimmer and Sonata Dusk by it, Sonata simply in awe at the beauty of the tree***

**Sonata: This looks amazing!**

**Sunset: I know… *smiles***

**Sonata: You know… I've never celebrated Christmas or Hearth's Warming Eve.**

**Sunset: That's actually a bit of a concept one of the writers made for the big 'Super Triple Hero Time' Christmas Special.**

***Pikatwig, wearing a Santa cap, hurries on in, smiling, as he looked to the script, which had a stamp reading 'Silver Approved' on it.***

**Sunset: You look pretty excited.**

**Pikatwig: Silver approved my plot! Yes! *jumps up happily, as KKD walks in, holding a Bionicle Mask***

**KKD: Man… running back and forth between stories can get exhausting. *looks at the mask***

**Pikatwig: See you still have that mask buddy. Also… I've seen a bit of Bionicle ads on Cartoon Network… three times in one day. I think I may want to try and watch it… and I'll go on and state my embarrassing history with the franchise. I got a Bionicle toy in a Happy Meal… and I was sitting at the kitchen table for an hour trying to figure out what to do with it.**

**KKD: ...Uh huh…**

**Sunset: Huh… uh… Christmas?**

**Pikatwig: Oh right! Oh, and aibou, just because Silver got his Christmas present first, doesn't mean I forgot about you. So… do you want it before Christmas, or on Christmas?**

**KKD: Hmm… knowing how busy I might get… feel free to give it to me early.**

**Pikatwig: Gotcha. *writes that down on a notepad* Anyway, it's time for the Tirple Super Hero Time Christmas Special! And unlike the Halloween Special… which ironically, the two who wrote that aren't here, this focuses on all three heroes. So aibou, disclaimers.**

**KKD: You got it. *Spreads a Christmas-themed page across the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: Team Toku Sonic West does not own Bionicle, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Sonic, Hyperdimension Neptunia, My Little Pony or anything else involved in this story. They belong to their respective owners including the Lego Company, Greg Farshtey, Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, etc. KKD and the other members of Toku West do, however, own the idea of the Toa Sentai and the Gaming Riders (with the exception of the FamiKamen Rider/Justin Carmichael/JewWario) along with the designs, the and almost every aspect about them, as well as original concepts. And again, props to fellow Team Toku Sonic member, Kamen Rider ZER0 for the ideas in names for the arsenal and their designs. Also, KKD apologizes to the Carmical family if a certain likeness is taken the wrong way.**

* * *

Snow had begun to fall in Tokyo, coating the landscape in a blanket of white, many kids were outside playing and having fun, while Hinata and Minato were walking through the town, Minato now wearing more wintery attire helping Hinata carry some wrapping paper.

"So Hinata… what's this for?" Minato asked.

"These papers are to help us with wrapping presents," Hinata explained.

"Someone's birthday or somethin'?" Minato asked.

"Not quite. The special day is Christmas day,"

"What's Christmas?" she asked as they returned to their dorm.

* * *

Over in a different part of town, by a small house, there was a notable lack of Christmas cheer, which some people noticed, as they walked over and knocked at the door. The door opened up to reveal Yuki of all people, the people who knocked started singing, only to get the door slammed in their faces.

"I don't get it. Why do random people insist on singing by our door?" he asked, the people in question still appearing by the window and started singing anyway, Yuki walked to the back door, grabbed some snowballs, before he opened up the window and began to toss them at the people.

"Yuki-san… why'd you do that?" Karin asked curiously.

"These people singing is interrupting my meditation," he answered, walking away, as Hikaru walked into the house, carrying a boatload of Christmas stuff… which he was carrying in a real boat, "What's with all that, Hikaru?"

"Christmas stuff!" he responded, trying to push the boat inside the door, "Hey Yuki, do me an ice cube and help me move this boat into the house."

"Again I asked… what's with all that, Hikaru?" Yuki asked, as Aqua and Ignatius walked out.

"Onee-chan… Onii-chan's trying to push something inside… via boat," Karin informed, talking to a lamp by where Aqua was.

"Was the boat really needed for the metaphor, Hikaru?" Ventus asked, "Even _I__'__m_ not that silly… maybe Momo or Kai, sure… but not me."

"The boat isn't the point to this. The point is I'm trying to get Christmas into the base! The boat was free with every hundred dozen lights I bought," Hikaru informed, "Heh… I always beat Tahu in light contests…"

"I've read about those in the Archives… and you cheated Hikaru. Who uses the _SUN _as part of their light show?" Terra asked.

"I do," Hikaru responded bluntly, as he finally just gave up trying to push it in, "Urgh! Stupid door. Why can't this 15 feet boat fit in this stupid tiny door! Well… FORGET YOU door! Go big, or go home!"

"Why do I worry about what he's going to do next…" Ignatius asked his team.

**=KANOHI AVOHKII! LIGHT EM UP!=**

Everyone gulped after hearing that, before suddenly, the roof was ripped off by the Av-GoriRessha in Gorilla form, before it proceeded to grab the boat and decorations and placed it inside, before it carefully put the roof back on.

"HIKARU, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Everyone but Aqua and Karin demanded to know as Hikaru walked back in.

"What? The boat wouldn't fit in through the door," Hikaru responded, as everyone but him, Aqua and Karin groaned.

* * *

Back in the dorms of Tomodachi Academy, Takeshi and Kai were stringing lights around the room, both currently wearing Santa hats.

"I'm so glad Christmas is here! What do you think Santa's going to bring us this year, since we've been very good," Kai asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if he even exists… if he does, I sure hope he brings us some cool games," Takeshi answered, shrugging.

"Wait… you don't believe in Santa?" Kai asked.

"I didn't say I didn't. I just don't know if he is around or not. I keep getting conflicting messages all over the place, whether he's real or not, it doesn't matter much to me."

"Well… his elfs are watching us. Like that short elf that works at the post-office downtown. Or the elf that Blanc has for her mascot!" Kai rebutted.

"You mean Mario?"

"Yea… I've just always wanted to say that," Kai chuckled, as a knock came from the door.

"It's open," Takeshi informed, as Ignatius walked on in, kinda surprising the two, "Ig! Haven't seen you since the school fair. What's up?"

"There's been so many odd things going on lately. There are so many sales going on at stores, there are people ringing bells and asking for money, there are people randomly singing by our house, and a large red man in a sleigh with ponies, is something going on that I'm not aware of?" Ignatius asked.

"Don't they celebrate Christmas in the Pokopokos you and the other Matarangers come from?" Kai asked.

"...You mean the Koros?" Ig corrected, "And… what's Christmas?"

Takeshi and Kai gasped at this, as Takeshi quickly got out his phone and sent a text alert to the others.

* * *

-Minna! The Matarangers don't know what Christmas is! Emergency Hero Meeting at Blanc's, one hour!- the message read.

* * *

"Why are we suddenly having an Emergency Hero Meeting?" Blanc asked fairly annoyed that the heroes were all in her house unexpectedly.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Peashy admitted.

"I'm glad you are all here today. Because… we have a matter, of urgent importance…" Takeshi informed.

"Is there some new big bad that we all have to take down otherwise he'll destroy the entire planet?" Neptune asked.

"Worse… the Matarangers have never celebrated Christmas!" Takeshi announced, causing everyone but the core six Matarangers, the CPU Goddesses, Eiji and Minato to gasp.

"That's. The. Reason. You all barged into my house?!" Blanc growled in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Blanc! Calm down!" Justin responded, going up to her side, "Maybe they never heard of Christmas where they came from. Same could go for some of the others."

"How can you have never heard of Christmas?!" Neptune gasped, going over to near where the Matarangers were, "If you've been good all year, a magical person will bring you presents on Christmas!"

"Hikaru… how on Mata Nui_ do_ you know about this holiday?" Terra asked.

"When you travel around a lot over a period of time, you tend to pick up on things much faster. Oh and also… Karin, why are you sitting by the Kaito?" Hikaru stated, showing that Karin was trying to sit in the same seat as Eiji.

"Oh… that's not you, is it Hikari-nii-san?" Karin asked.

"...No. No it's not," Eiji muttered, "But I'm keeping calm, because I know you're blind. Need any help down, kid?"

"Yea," she nodded, Eiji sighing before lifting her up and onto the floor, with Karin using her aura scanning powers to go over to where Aqua and Hikaru were.

"Uh… I have a question…" Minato stated, raising her hand.

"Go ahead," Vert responded.

"What's Christmas?" Minato asked bluntly.

"...You don't know either?!" Kai gawked.

"Well… the closest holiday I can think of would be… Heart's Aglow Day, which is where we celebrate giving to others," Minato informed, as Neptune did a quick search on her phone.

"Huh… nothing. Wait… where are you from, and how do you know who we are anyway?" Neptune asked.

"Right… guess we never told you…" Mitsuko realized, "Min'na, this is Minato, my Sempai and the former Guardian of Magic. ...And… she's from Eclipsia."

The others who didn't know this all jaw dropped at this, when Peashy walked on over to them, and looked at Minato curiously.

"Honestly… I always thought of you Eclipsians to have unicorn horns… or pegasi wings… or both," Peashy admitted.

"...What?" Minato gawked after some silence, "Okay, some Eclipsians do have wings… but no unicorn horns..."

"Wait… Minato… isn't that the name of the girl you told us to look out for, since she tried to steal your Element?" Takeshi asked Mitsuko.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that she used to be good, lost her friends, got tricked by the bad guys, turned evil, and with help from the rest of us she turned good again," Hinata summarized.

"Wait… are you Tenchi Minato?" Kai asked.

"I sorta just use Tenchi as a last name for certain things… but, I do think it has a nice ring to it," Minato responded.

"Well… it's certainly better than someone naming her last name after her landmass…" Takeshi stated.

**=Or our family having an over embarrassing ego with the term 'Neptune' in same variation…=** Nepgear added to Takeshi's statement, earning them both a glare from Neptune.

"You're never letting me live that down, are ya?" Neptune groaned.

"...so, you're the one who's lazy and has an ego?" Minato asked, "Mitsuko gave me short summaries of who you all are. For the Riders, there's their six Goddesses, which are the lazy one with an ego, a ticking time bomb, a work-o-holic, a well shaped gamer, a kid given powers beyond her wildest dreams, and a naive girl with a sadistic alter ego. Their allies are the loyal gamer, the 'Kaito', the work-o-holic's daughter, the rich girl who just wants to play video games and holds no concern for anything fancy, a major otaku, a duo of a brash arrogant girl and a conservative smart guy, and the loyal gamer's sister possessed by some sort of Midnight Spirit, who can turn into a… Sailor Senshi, did Mitsuko call it... and then the Sentai, which are a hot-headed red one, a cool conservative blue one, a child-like green one, a very knowledgeable and wise black one, a brown hard as a rock guy, the stand-off, as cold as ice white one, a golden shining nomad and… uh… who's the little kid there?"

Suddenly, all of the CPU Goddesses, Gaming Riders and Matarangers all gave an annoyed glare at Mitsuko for her short summaries of them.

"What…?" Mitsuko shrugged.

"Konichiwa Tenchi Minato-san… I'm Karin of the Ga-Koro Tribe." Karin smiled, doing a respectful bow.

"So what… she going to be the new "Ga-Blue" after uh… Aqua, was it?" Minato asked.

"Yea, that's me. And as far as I know, no, Karin won't be the next Blue Senshi… it's not exactly easy for a blind person to become a Toa. No offense, Karin," Aqua responded.

"No problem," Karin responded.

"And I am no longer important to this stupid meeting. Good day to all of you fools," Eiji informed, jumping out of his chair and walking off.

"What's his deal?" Hikaru asked Takeshi.

"He's always been a bit of a Kaito as we say," Takeshi answered, as suddenly, a snowball hit Takeshi in the face.

"Stop. Calling. Me. A. Kaito!" Eiji shouted in anger.

"Anger management classes much?" Ven whispered, "Like someone we know?"

Suddenly, Yuki threw a snowball at Ven.

"Heh… you're a pretty cool guy," Eiji smiled.

"...uh… I'm an ice user…" Yuki responded.

"I didn't mean for there to be a pun…" Eiji clarified.

"You better watch what you say then, pal," Yuki smiled, laughing a little bit.

"Did Ah just hear ya laugh?" AJ asked Yuki, making him blush a little bit.

"Ah! Is someone blushing here?" Hikaru gawked.

"Eiji… help me bean this dork with snowballs!" Yuki told him.

"Only if you help me hit Narumi after," Eiji responded.

"Deal."

"You may wanna run… now," Neptune told Takeshi, only to see said Rider was already gone, leaving behind a dust silhouette of himself, when he was suddenly right back there.

"What just happened?" Takeshi wondered.

"No idea," Neptune responded before Takeshi ran off again, soon joined by Hikaru.

* * *

Soon, there were two piles of snow just outside the a balcony on Blanc's apartment, the tops shaking off to reveal Hikaru and Takeshi both shivering. Luna walked over and giggled at this, with Takeshi attempting to pick up snow and hide himself in it.

"What, she your girlfriend or something?" Hikaru asked, only to get punched in the gut, "Frosty… why are you so mean? And where's your tophat?"

The snowpile that Takeshi was hidden over began to steam and bubble with heat, comedically causing the snow to melt with Hikaru attempting to jump away.

"Takeshi… there are times you're such a kid," Luna giggled.

"Uh… okay…" he responded, when suddenly, he noticed a magical glow with a snowball around it, the snowball slipping into the hood of the jacket Luna was wearing, "Hey Luna-chan… you look cold… let me put your hood on for you…"

"Oh, really? Well then, perhaps I should…" she started, about to pull the hood up, only to suddenly turn around, somehow yanking the snowball out of her hood, and send it flying at Mitsuko.

"Gah! I can never pull that prank off on anyone, and yet I can always fall for it!" Mitsuko groaned annoyed, pulling up her hood, only for a snowball that was hidden in it to plop onto her hair, "Case in point!"

"Well… regardless of stupid snow pranks, we need to make sure the Matarangers and Minato all have the best Christmas ever!" Luna stated, helping the two who were pelted with snowballs up.

* * *

**"Merry Christmas Aniki,"** Roll smiled, now wearing an outfit that was DLC in Megaman Powered Up, which was essentially a female Santa outfit with two fluffy buttons and black gloves along with a giant candy cane and sack.

"Eh… thanks, I guess…" he shrugged, sitting down.

**"What's wrong?"**

"...just the first time I've really had a family to celebrate it with… after someone killed my family," Eiji informed.

**"Oh… r-right… uh… I'm making cookies… would you like any?"**

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

Back at Tomodachi Academy, Mitsuko was currently talking with Hana about some plans for Christmas Festivities.

"So… do you think they'd like to set up a tree in their base?" Mitsuko asked.

"Maybe. I heard Hikaru was in a light show contest and won every year… he supposedly used the sun as part of his show (how exactly he did that I'll never know). Anyway, what kind of Christmas lights would they probably like on the outside of their house? Snowflake? Icicle? Multi-colored?"

As they talked however, they accidentally bumped into someone who had white hair along with a blue jacket and purple skirt.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Pikari Mitsuko," the girl smirked.

"Oh no…" Mitsuko groaned.

"You know her?" Hana asked.

"Yes… this is Yoshihiro Trixie, we used to go to school together, but then I moved here… I never thought she would move too," Mitsuko groaned.

"Well then… this is a good day for you, Ms. Pikari…" Trixie informed, taking out a wad of cash, "I want to join your little Magical Girl team."

"Wait, what?! How do you-"

"I have my ways. Now then… let me join your team," Trixie told Mitsuko.

"Yea, I can't do that," Mitsuko responded.

"Oh, I wasn't requesting, silly girl. I'm demanding," Trixie informed, "And if you don't-"

"Let me stop you right there," Mitsuko started, "First off, my team's already full. Second, if you think you can just buy your way in to get what you want, then you're mistaken."

"You're just a big stupid jerk Pikari-baka!" Trixie shouted.

"Says the selfish girl who claims to have done everything in the world, yet never left beyond her home," Mitsuko rebuttled.

Trixie scoffed in response, "You'll see… I'll become part of your Magical Girl group, even if I die trying!"

* * *

"Mitsuko… you sure you used the right choice of words? You may end up on Santa's naughty list if you didn't," Hana said in worry.

"I was only stating the facts. Plus… Santa ain't real," Mitsuko responded.

**"Why is it some people don't believe, Hana-chan?"** NiGHTS asked.

"No idea."

Mitsuko let out a groan of annoyance, "You want to know why I don't believe? One year, I asked for a stuffed lavender horse, and I never got it."

"Okay…" Hana shrugged.

* * *

"So this Santa… lives at the North Pole?" Ignatius asked, Hikaru explaining Christmas stuff to his team.

"Maybe he's secretly a Ko-Matoran who fled for reasons unknown," Ventus joked, only for a snowball to hit him.

"I would've known about that if it were. Even then, a fat man in a red suit going around the world in one night with a sleigh and flying reindeer just to deliver toys to every kid in the world… that's just impossible," Yuki responded.

"The impossible has happened before," Aqua pointed out as she was helping set up the Christmas tree.

"I'll be very surprised if we do meet this Santa fellow," Mason admitted as he strung a bunch of garland throughout the building.

"I find it scientifically impossible for him to visit the entire world over one night. The very idea sounds absurd," Terra added.

"That's something we both can agree on, Terra," Yuki nodded before they heard something.

"What was that?" Ventus asked as they all looked out the window to see what looked like a falling star crash right in the middle of the park.

"I say we should go check it out!" Hikaru stated as they all walked out to go see.

* * *

Back with the Guardians, they were in the middle of helping Takeshi and the others with decorating, except Mitsuko &amp; Takeshi as they were in midst of talking Santa's existence.

"So you don't believe in Santa... because you didn't get a plushie?" Takeshi asked, laughing a bit.

"That's not funny," Mitsuko pouted, "...I really wanted that plushie…"

"I've actually been wondering if he really does exist, with all that was said," Takeshi admitted, "I'm still on the fence in terms of that, though."

"Well, believe me when I say that he isn-" Mitsuko started before she was interrupted when they heard a loud boom sound.

"What was that?" Kai gawked.

"It sounds like it came from the park," Luna informed.

"We'd better go and check it out," Neptune stated, getting her Driver, "Ugh… can't a hero ever get a day off?"

"Evil never rests," Takeshi shrugged.

* * *

Later, all three hero teams arrived at the park and found, to their surprise, eight reindeer walking around, with a big red sleigh stuck in a tree. They later turned to see a large fat man in a red and white suit, with a matching hat and a long white beard, lying on the ground. They instantly recognized him.

"Santa?!" Kai gawked, with the others just as surprised.

"How can this be?!" Mitsuko gawked.

"This could be a trick of some kind… be careful, okay?" Neptune whispered to the group.

"Oh c'mon! This is the big jolly guy himself," Hikaru scoffed as Mitsuko approached the fat man, rather shakily, who was able to sit down and try to catch his breath.

"Uh… do you know who I am?" Mitsuko asked nervously.

"Why of course I do. Your name is Pikari Larson Mitsuko, born December 3rd, 1996," he informed, with some of the other starting to stifle their laughter.

"Your middle name… is Larson?" Ven chuckled, getting him a glare from Mitsuko.

"Yes… my middle name is Larson…" Mitsuko responded in anger, before turning back to the person, "You're… Santa, aren't you?"

"Yep," Santa nodded, "I assume you're surprised, seeing as you stopped believing in me due to not getting a certain present…"

Mitsuko gained a nervous blush and began to tug at her hair, she proceeded to move back, while Ignatius walked forward.

"So… if you're really Santa Claus… what happened here? What happened to the sleigh?" Ignatius asked, looking to the damaged sleigh.

Santa gave a nervous look, before sighing, "I was attacked when I was taking a practice flight. Thankfully my reindeer are all safe, but the sleigh is a wreck."

Mitsuko looked at the sleigh, seeing that it was wooden, but had some electronics in it, several of the systems heavily damaged from the crash landing.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Takeshi asked.

"...No… not really… all I remember is that she had white hair and a blue jacket…"

"Trixie! Oooh! That no good… little bi-" Mitsuko started, when Momo suddenly gasped.

"Her? Uh oh... maybe telling her was a bad idea…" Momo gulped.

"Tell her what?" everyone but Santa asked.

"Uh… I accidentally told her that… we are… Magical Girls…" Momo informed, making the other Guardians' jaws drop with Mitsuko growling in anger, looking like she was about to burst into flames and attack Momo, when Kai and Takeshi held her back.

* * *

Up at the North Pole, Trixie, dressed in a dark blue parka, had managed to sneak on in and was able to find the lists saying what kids were naughty and nice.

"Alright let's see… 'Nice'… Aqua... Ignatius… Mitsuko Pikari… Momo Natsukawa, Takeshi Narumi… Kai Yuuto...'" she muttered, skimming over the list, before double checking the "T"s, seeing she was nowhere on it, "Where's my name?"

She blinked for a moment, before looking over to another list, which was rather small, almost two, three pages, and she gasped upon seeing the first name on the list. She blinked at the category of the list 'N-A-U-G-H-T-Y' and the first name on the list… her's.

"...You've… GOT! TO! BE! KIDDING ME!" she snapped in rage, as she reached for a pencil to re-write the lists, however, when she changed them, they magically turned back to the way they should be.

"_There__'__s a way to control all of the magic at the North Pole? Including the lists of who was good and bad?__"_ Mitsuko's voice asked in an echo-y affect.

"_Yes. And I__'__m afraid if Trixie is able to get her hands on it__… __she would be able to alter the very fabric of Christmas.__" _Santa's voice answered.

* * *

"How would she do that?" Neptune asked next.

"The control unit for all of the magic… she'd control the entire North Pole, and can change it to suit whatever she wants…" Santa explained.

"Well… we're going to have to get to the North Pole and stop her!" Sora shouted out.

"Uh… hate to say it but… I went up to the North Pole once, I couldn't find diddly," Hikaru informed.

"That's because only the magic of my sleigh and reindeer can penetrate a barrier meant to hide the secrets of the North Pole… she may have been able to tap into a small portion of my magic… but I think you all can do the same if we can get at least one reindeer…" Santa informed.

"Really? Well… we need to find one!" Neptune shouted out.

"Hey, there's one now!" Sora pointed out, referring to a reindeer who had a scarf around it's neck colored blue and had Dasher printed on it, "Dasher, huh? Well, just seven more to go."

However, Dasher began to run for cover, causing the others to give chase. They tried for almost two hours to catch that one reindeer, trying everything from trying to jump it, cornering it, heck, even setting up a friendly trap, but nothing worked.

"How. The heck… do you keep those things so… controlled?" Sora asked, almost out of energy.

"Mostly some Christmas goodies," Santa informed, as Hinata walked over with Dasher, both nibbling on some chocolate covered marshmallows.

"...That's it? ...Just… give them a few pieces of Christmas candy and they're like obedient puppy dogs?" Mitsuko asked.

"I wouldn't say that…" Hinata started, before Sora walked over and just motioned for her to zip it.

"We don't have time… we have to get this bub hooked up to something so we can get to the North Pole!" Sora informed, as they looked to the totaled sleigh.

"We spent two hours chasing down that one reindeer… I don't think we can fix that in time!" Takeshi realized, when Ignatius snapped his fingers with a thought in mind.

* * *

Later, we see the MataMachines in the middle of the park, with Sora and Mason hooking them all up with special wires that were candy canned colored before connecting them between the Ta-RyuPlane's control to Dasher's antlers.

"These things must be as heavy as dump trucks… you sure Dasher can pull them?" Mitsuko asked.

"Oh no, no no. The reindeer don't pull the sleigh per say, they more guide it, magic is able to pull it on it's own," Santa explained.

"That's pretty cool," Takeshi commented, when he noticed that Neptune was gone, "Boss? Uh… Boss?"

"Over here," Neptune's voice shouted out, as she pushed Darren and Natsuki aboard the Ta-RyuPlane.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi asked.

"Just bringing the rest of your back-up for the trip. Noire-tachi, Hana, and I will stay here in case any villains show up." Neptune explained, before she tossed him the Game Gear that Nepgear was in, "Eiji and Luna both have theirs. Good luck up there, you goof."

She quickly gave Takeshi a hug, before she headed out, all of the heroes boarding the various mechs.

Sora and Natsuki started, the former helping the nervous Hinata up to the Onu-KoumoriDrill, which looked like it cracked a smile when it saw the girl boarding it, the three looked around in awe at the mech, but Hinata also looked rather nervous. Then, she saw Terra leading the three in, and she blushed a bit.

"...G-Good to see you again, Terra-san," Hinata smiled, before she looked a bit shaky.

"Same here, Hinata-san. You okay there?" Terra responded, seeing her shakiness.

"Oh… it's just been a while…" Hinata responded, before Terra slipped his hand into her's and helped her in, Natsuki noticing this and pulling Sora aside.

"Hey… do those two have a thing?" Natsuki asked.

"Well… no, not that I'm aware of." Sora responded, as the Ta-RyuPlane started to charge up thanks to Dasher and the other mecha charged up thanks to the wires that were attached to the other MataMachines.

With the energy charged, the seven mechs actually all took flight and headed for the North Pole.

* * *

It wasn't long before the heroes reached the workshop, but instead of a cheery environment, they instead came across that was pitch black and a blizzard of sorts was formed in the center.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Mitsuko wondered.

"We're too late… she got control of the North Pole Magic…" Santa realized.

"We'd better get in there quick and get control of it back." Yuki informed, when suddenly, snowball blasts came flying at the Ta-RyuPlane, causing it to roar.

"We're getting hit!" Ignatius shouted, as the Ko-PonyTank was able to counterfire by using an ice breath to block the cannon and they were able to land safely.

"Talk about fighting fire with fire, or rather ice with ice," Ven joked, with Yuki about to throw a snowball at him, but just figured it wasn't worth it.

-Welcome Magical Girls! And… Sentai and… others… to my North Pole! As of now, you all are now nothing compared to the Great and Powerful TRIXIE~! Now that I have control of the North Pole's Magic, I can do anything I want! Including make myself the only nice child on the entire planet~!- Trixie monologued, before letting out a villainous laugh.

"I've had enough of her…" Mitsuko growled.

"Be careful about that anger Mitsuko…" Minato told her friend.

"I know… but still… let's take her down Guardians," Mitsuko informed, when Takeshi and Ignatius walked on over.

"You're not taking her down…" Takeshi started.

"At least, not without us," Ignatius added.

"...Correction, Let's take her down Guardians, Matarangers, and Riders," Mitsuko corrected herself, as the three teams of seven all walked out.

* * *

Once the heroes walked out of the mecha, they witnessed the door to the former workshop slam open, revealing Trixie wearing a Guardian's outfit that was mostly black, red, and her signature shade of blue.

"Well well… if it isn't the losers who denied me to be your ally. Tell you what… if you allow me into your group, call me your leader, and allow me into your school, proclaiming how amazing I truly am, I will put you seven back onto the Nice List and allow you to have a good Christmas. What do you say?" Trixie offered, when a snowball came flying at her, being tossed by Yuki.

"Not on yer life!" AJ responded.

"Absolutely not!" Kisho added.

"You don't have the right to push us around!" Hinata shouted, surprising Terra and Takeshi.

"There ain't nobody more awesome than me!" Sora retaliated.

"What Sora said, times infinity!" Momo shouted out.

"I don't know much about you, but the answer is no," Minato added.

"You don't embody anything the title of being a Guardian… nay… being a Magical Girl even means! You'll never be a Magical Girl, let alone the leader of such a team!" Mitsuo snapped, readying her Element of Harmony.

"None of YOU are worthy of the title! As such, only the Great and Powerful TRIXIE~ will steal your silly little gemstones, and be the ONLY MAGICAL GIRL IN THE WORLD!" Trixie responded.

"You've got a huge ego there!" Aqua shouted.

"What she said," Yuki muttered.

"You're just a selfish spoiled brat! Hinata-san-tachi are indeed worthy of the title of Guardians and Magical Girls!" Terra shouted.

"Well, now that I think of it, having an ego as yours stay intact would be the best. Your ego is like a star, young Trixie. If it dies it'll collapse and create a black hole that'll suck everything into it! Including people's happiness," Ven pointed out.

"...What's that mean? You saying I'm as powerful as gravity?" Trixie questioned.

"Yes! Except you're the type of gravity that holds everybody down," Ven responded, finishing a joke, apparently.

"...You think _that__'__s _an addition to your list of funny jokes? Bro, that just sucked," Ignatius pointed out.

"I thought it was funny," Momo giggled.

"Oh shut your traps! You there! I know some of you from school, tell these ding-a-lings that I'm better then all of them as heroes, and tell these… dunderheads with stupid clothes to take a hike!" Trixie shouted to the Gaming Riders.

"You seriously insult our friends like that? Insult Momo like that? No way!" Kai shouted.

"No wonder you're on the naughty list, because you're such a selfish, spoiled, uncaring BRAT!" Luna snapped.

"With that kind of attitude, you're no Magical Girl. Heck, you're not even worthy of calling yourself 'great and powerful' or a hero of our world!" Takeshi finished up, as he and Ignatius walked over to Mitsuko, the indigo haired girl slightly tearing up.

"Min'na… thank you…" Mitsuko smiled, readying her Element of Harmony, "Min'na, henshin da!"

"Yea," they all nodded, readying their henshin items.

**=KANOHI HAU! SHIELDS UP!=**

**=KANOHI KAUKAU! FEEL THE FLOW!=**

**=KANOHI MIRU! RISE ABOVE ALL!=**

**=KANOHI KAKAMA! ACCELERATION!=**

**=KANOHI PAKARI! OVERPOWER!=**

**=KANOHI AKAKU! SEE BEYOND THE LIMITS!=**

**=KANOHI AVOHKII! LIGHT EM UP!=**

"Toa/Tomodachi Transform/Henshin!" all the heroes declared, as a light similar to the Aurora Borealis flashed behind them, and it condensed into an energy explosion of sorts, sending snow and small stars twinkling as the roll call began.

**=GAME START!=**

"MataRed!"

"MataBlue!"

"MataGreen!"

"MataBrown!"

"MataBlack!"

"MataWhite!"

"Maaaata...GOLD!"

"Unmei no toitsu gimu!"

"Toa Sentai…"

"Mataranger!"

"The Guardian of Magic, Pikari Mitsuko!"

"The Guardian of Laughter, Natsukawa Momo!"

"The Guardian of Generosity, Fukui Kisho!"

"The Guardian of Kindness, Koharu Hinata!"

"The Guardian of Honesty, Akiyama AJ!"

"The Guardian of Loyalty, Hayabusa Sora!"

"The Guardian of Humility, Tenchi Minato!"

"Atashi-tachi wa… The Guardians of Eclipsia!"

"Kamen Rider SEGA! It's Time for Game Start!"

"Kamen Rider Nintendo! It's Time to Start Playing with Power!"

"Kamen Rider Playstation! Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's Fight!"

"Kamen Rider Xbox! Let's Break the Limits… All for One!"

"Kamen Rider Turbo16/PCEngine! Peashy PC Riders GO!"

"Kamen Rider Steam! Steam Time da! CHARGE UP!"

"Gaming Riders Unite!"

The three leaders all exchanged a look, before doing a sort of 'all-in' fist bump. "We Are…"

"SUPER HEROES!" all of the heroes announced out as they each posed while a big multicolored explosion occurred behind them.

"Wow… that was really cool…" Minato gawked.

"Much larger than last time, too," PCEngine noted.

"Man, it feels good to be a part of this big roll call!" Steam smiled.

"Sure does," MataGold admitted.

Trixie growled in anger at this before she charged up some magic and shot it at the heroes, however, all of them were able to dodge with ease, splitting up into teams. The first team to attack was Kisho, Playstation and MataBlue, the Guardian and Mataranger using a combination of their elemental attacks while Playstation charged them with energy via strong kicks, however, Trixie blocked them all before sending the trio aside.

Next to strike was MataBlack, Hinata, and PCEngine, the Toa of Earth clawing up from under Trixie to get the element of surprise, when PCEngine struck from behind, allowing Hinata to deliver a powerful kick. While this did catch Trixie off guard, she managed to recover quickly and was able to use a powerful wind to knock them back.

The next trio up was that of MataGreen, Momo, and Xbox, with MataGreen acting like a glider/kite for Xbox, while Momo skated around, managing to kick Trixie up to MataGreen, who whacked at her, while Xbox fired at Trixie from below, as MataBrown, Sora and Nintendo charged forward at super fast speeds, rapidly punching/kicking Trixie. However, the crazy girl managed to counter the assaults, but after Trixie was knocked into the air, Nintendo quickly summoned the Monado and struck her down to the ground with the Monado Buster maneuver.

"Let's get er!" AJ shouted as she charged forward with MataWhite and Turbo16, the trio leaping right in and sending powerful kicks, Turbo16 whipping up some snow with some kick, allowing AJ to heat them up with her powers, causing the water to cover Trixie, which MataWhite managed to freeze, and trap all but the girl's head.

"So… you're the seventh Guardian, huh?" MataGold smiled at Minato.

"Triple seven! We hit the Jackpot!" Steam shouted in joke, causing Minato to give a very confused look.

"Uh… jackshot?" Minato asked, causing Steam to facefault and MataGold to facepalm.

"You get used to it," MataGold assured when Trixie managed to send out a magic blast to free herself from the ice, causing the 7th warriors to evade, with MataGold and Minato causing a huge burst and flash of light to blind Trixie for a moment, when Steam got an idea before he changed into Portal form, and managed to warp behind Trixie, as he looked to the SteamApplet, seeing an icon wrapped up like a present. He clicked it, and saw something sort of like Minecraft on it.

"Thanks Peashy-chan!" he smirked, as he clicked it.

**=DOWNLOAD! 8-BIT FORM!=**

And with that, Kai's armor was a bit more bulky, with a noticeable black outline with a sort of bluish green tone with a cut that made it look like blocky diamonds, and in his hand was a rather blocky looking sword that was cyan and had a diamond like hilt.

"Hey Minato, Hikaru, send some of your light energy over to the sword. I got an idea!" Steam shouted. The two light-users nodded and sent energy into the blade.

"Take this attack now, you little Magical Girl-wannabe! Hikari… ZANKOU!~ (Light AFTERSHOCK!~)" Steam shouted out as he rushed over to Trixie before slashing right through her, damaging the ice that surrounded her.

"You're all just fools for defying the Great and Powerful Trixie and-" she began, when Mitsuko, SEGA and MataRed walked over, all three holding a tight grip on their blades.

"Oh shut up!" all three of them shouted as they charged forward before slashing at her, first being MataRed as his blade ignited Trixie's suit before Mitsuko attacked and it unleashed a fury of magical energy, and finally SEGA rushed in, slashing rapidly like ShinkenGold would, however, before they could deliver a finishing blow, Trixie managed to use a powerful magical blast which hit all of the Gaming Riders and Matarangers, holding them back and sending them into the snow surrounding them.

"You cannot possibly defeat me! Now then Mitsuko… and your group, if you want your friends to stay alive… you'll do what I tell you to…" Trixie shouted at them, creating fiery magical swords and holding them up to the other hero teams.

Mitsuko just looked between her teammates and her fellow heroes before she gave an annoyed glare at Trixie.

"Bow before Trixie and say she is your superior… and maybe I'll let these Riders and Sentai go…" Trixie demanded.

"Don't do it Mitsuko!" Sora shouted as Mitsuko sighed, before she got on her knees, much to the shock of her team.

"...You are…" Mitsuko started, everyone gasping.

"Stop, don't!" Kisho shouted, as she and Momo attempted to help the Gaming Riders and Matarangers, only to not be able to get close to them.

"Yes, go on. Tell Trixie what she is," Trixie coaxed, getting a malicious grin and smirk on her face.

"Mitsuko stop!" Hinata and Minato shouted as Sora and AJ tried to get over to Mitsuko, but something held them back.

"Go on…" Trixie continued.

(Insert Theme: Time to Say Goodbye)

"...out of your mind!" Mitsuko finished, kicking the two blades out of Trixie's hands, causing the magical fire to move away from the Matarangers and Gaming Riders before she rapidly kicked Trixie, the other Guardians charging forward to aid their leader.

"You had us going for a minute there," Sora giggled.

"Did you all seriously think I'd surrender to a jerk like her that easily?" Mitsuko asked, "C'mon, I'm too smart to trust someone like her with a deal like that!"

"Y'know… I think what just happened is kinda familiar… but I'm imagining green and gold for whatever reason," Momo admitted as she ran backwards to say that, before she shrugged it off and rejoined her team. She lead the attack by freezing Trixie's legs, while Kisho used her stone powers to bind together Trixie's arms.

Then, AJ and Minato pulled a combo attack via Minato's light powers increasing the heat in AJ's fire and they managed to surround Trixie via a ring of fire, causing Trixie to gasp for a moment

This was then followed by Hinata summoning gusts of wind to create a fire vortex to make sure Trixie couldn't escape from above, before Sora flew in and zapped her repeatedly with lightning bolts, with the fire dissipating.

Mitsuko approached, holding on tight to the Magic's Edge before holding the blade up to Trixie, when the wings that Mitsuko used as a power-up of sorts appeared on her.

"Ready to give up?" Mitsuko asked.

"Never!" Trixie scoffed, using her magic to toss the sword away, "Ha! Now you don't have anything to attack the Great and Powerful Trixie with!"

However, Mitsuko just smirked before the others knew what to do next.

"What's going on?" Minato asked.

"Just send your Element's power into Mitsuko's," Hinata informed.

"Oh right! I remember this attack, I used it all the time!" Minato recalled.

"So much for my idea being original…" Momo muttered.

"Not like it was original in the first place itoko-chan," AJ giggled as they all sent their power into the Element of Magic, which began to spin at a faster speed than it normally would, now having all seven colors of the Elements, and it fully looked like the Element of Magic's shape, now with the symbols of the other six Elements attached onto it.

"Mahou… Tiara… SHOT!" Mitsuko shouted, flinging her tiara at Trixie, whose jaw dropped before she braced for impact, the attack not killing her or causing any physical harm, but it broke off part of her magical girl outfit like a baseball going through glass, and what parts seemed damaged showed her normal outfit under it, "Give up now?"

(End Insert Theme)

"The Great… and Powerful Trixie… always has a back-up plan!" Trixie shouted out, before taking out… a Sengoku Driver?!

"You gotta be kidding me…" Mitsuko groaned.

"Uh… what's that?" Minato asked.

"A Sengoku Driver?!" Momo and Hinata gawked.

"Like I said… the Great and Powerful TR~IXIE _always_ has a back-up plan!" Trixie shouted, putting the belt on, a silver buckle wrapping around her waist as the indicator became a blue and silver background with a sort of had splashes and vines of sorts, with the helmet profile showing off a sort of crescent moon design and the helmet itself was that of a European knight. She proceeded to take out a Lockseed, the lock having a blue apple on it, and the back part that was normally a gray color was a silver color, and the code read 'XLS-SAPPHIRE'.

"Henshin…" She announced.

**=SAPPHIRE!=**

"You… think some kind of toy is going to scare us?" Mitsuko said shakily, when suddenly, a zipper appeared above Trixie revealing some sort of apple. She then set the Lockseed into the Driver and smirked with an evil smile.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON! SAPPHIRE ARMS! HERO OF THE EARTH!=**

When the apple landed on her head, it formed a white, blue and silver bodysuit, and when the armor unfolded, forming apple slice-like spiked armor on her shoulders and chest, her helmet looking like a medieval knight with a crescent moon crest on her forehead, and in her hand was what looked like a rifle that had an apple leaf forming a scope, the core being the barrel, and the rest looking like a few large apple slices.

"Uh oh… we haven't ever fought something like this before…" Minato gulped.

"Well… you haven't, and then five out of the original six of us haven't. Mitzy-chan has though," Momo pointed out, when Mitsuko threw a snowball at Momo, "And shutting up,"

"You cannot defeat the Great and Powerful Kamen Rider MERCURY! Your pathetic Magical Girl powers are useless now!" Trixie, or rather, Mercury shouted out, slicing her Lockseed once.

**=COME ON! SAPPHIRE SQUASH!=**

And with that, she aimed her rifle at Mitsuko before the barrel gained a light pink glow of sorts, before it fired with tremendous force, sending Mitsuko, and in turn the other Guardians, flying backwards before hitting the ground, all surprisingly still in Guardian forms.

"Mitsuko-tachi!" SEGA gasped, as he and the rest of the Gaming Riders finally managed to gather the strength to stand-up.

"Momo-chan!" Steam shouted in worry, as MataRed, Black and Blue were able to get back up.

"We'll make sure they're alright, think you can keep this dummy stalled for a little while?" MataRed asked.

"No prob," SEGA smirked, "It's Time for Game Start!"

"It's Time to Start Playing with Power!"

"Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's Fight!"

"Let's Break the Limits… All for One!"

"Peashy PC Riders GO!"

"Steam Time da! CHARGE UP!"

"...You all know that those catchphrases sound incredibly stupid…" Mercury informed.

"Says the one with an egotistical catchphrase…" Steam responded, "I mean 'The Great and Powerful TRIXIE/KR MERCURY' doesn't exactly shout 'humble.'"

"...I'll admit… I'm not sure what I think about ours Darren-kun…" PCEngine admitted.

"Look, I don't care for it either, but it was the boss' idea, and I just learned to go with it," Turbo16 replied.

**=ROUND 1! FIGHT!=**

(Insert Theme: Dimension Tripper)

The seven Riders rushed forward, Mercury more than ready to counter, but the Gaming Riders were able to quickly get around her and strike quickly.

"Min'na, looks like she can't move very fast, but can tank our hits," PCEngine informed.

"So… slow like an iceberg?" Steam responded.

"Guess you could say that," PCEngine shrugged.

"Well then, why don't we hit her very hard!" Nintendo smirked.

**=ACTIVE! 8-PLAYER SMASH!=**

"Now this is gonna rock," PCEngine smirked, as Nintendo summoned forth various swords and sent them flying forward, actually managing to hold Mercury back a bit.

"Narumi, hit her hard, and hit her fast!" Nintendo shouted.

"Gotcha! Kai, Final Form Ride!" SEGA shouted, setting up his wireless adapter with Steam.

"You got it!" Steam nodded before he readied himself, activating his Sonic 4: Episode II app.

**=SONIC 4 UPLINK ACTIVE! CONNECTING TO SECOND PLAYER!=**

With SEGA's wireless adapter set up, the drivers were soon connected.

"Digital Connection!" SEGA and Steam shouted together, as both drivers glowed a faint yellow color.

**=CONNECTION ESTABLISHED! FUSION! STEAM FORM!=**

With that, both Riders transformed, Steam forming claws over SEGA's hands as SEGA gained armor based off Steam's.

"_Uh__… __have we used this more than once?__"_ Steam asked.

"Don't know…" is all SEGA could respond before he prepared himself and charged at Mercury, preventing her from using her rifle, while he struck quickly, Nintendo grabbed the Monado and changed it to Monado Speed, grabbing Playstation and Xbox, Playstation now in her Key Form and Xbox having the Saberwulf Claws.

"Oi Kaito, what are you doing?" Xbox asked.

"Vortex dropper! It's a move Nanami-sempai and Justin-sempai taught me recently!" Nintendo shouted, as he let the two girls go up to the top of the vortex he was forming and let them drop down and slash Mercury from above.

"Hmph!" Mercury scoffed, slicing her Lockseed thrice.

**=COME ON! SAPPHIRE SPARKING!=**

She was able to fold up her Armor Part, before spinning it around to send Playstation and Xbox flying right into Nintendo, PCEngine and Turbo16.

"Min'_na!__"_ SEGA and Steam shouted out, when suddenly...

**=COME ON! SAPPHIRE AU LAIT!=**

"Don't think I forgot you two," she scoffed before blasting them, however, while SEGA was able to hold his ground, Steam was sent flying away.

**=CONNECTION DISRUPTED!=**

SEGA gave an annoyed look, before he summoned forth the Sonic Blade and he slashed the blasts from the Ringfle away.

"Who said you can bring a sword to a gunfight?" Mercury demanded.

"Heh… opposite of Souji and Daigo's fight in Kyoryuger," PCEngine joked.

"What?" Turbo16 gawked as SEGA managed to knock the rifle out of Mercury's hands.

"To answer your question, I'm changing the rules of our little game here!" SEGA shouted out, when suddenly a sword strike came from out of nowhere, which Playstation gasped at, seeing Mercury now holding a Musou Saber.

"OI! How'd you get that! You didn't have a place to hold that Saber!" Playstation snapped, Mercury holding the Musou Saber to SEGA's Sonic Blade.

"Don't know… just appeared…" Mercury admitted.

"LIke with Jam…" Steam joked, with Nintendo giving him a hard smack to the back of the head.

**=Luna-san, Eiji-san, aren't you going to help him?=** Uni asked, as SEGA was getting overpowered for a moment.

As the two clashed blades for a moment, SEGA soon managed to move Mercury's Musou Saber away long enough for him to send a power slash down onto the apple Rider.

"IMA DA!" Playstation shouted, as she and Nintendo charged forward, but while they charged, Mercury used some sort of magic to retrieve both of her weapons.

"Seriously? How can she still use her mag-" Eiji asked before being interrupted by SEGA.

"Don't ask questions Eiji. Let's go for broke!" SEGA announced.

"Time for Round 2!" the three shouted, hooking up their handhelds.

**=GAME GEAR/PS VITA/3DS SET! ARE YOU READY?=**

**=ACTIVATING WI-FI FORM! HERE WE GO!=**

With that, the trio transformed into their Wi-Fi forms.

"Looks like it's REALLY Time for Game Start!"

"Now we'll truly Start Playing with Power!"

"There shall be no boundaries, even still... we will go even further Beyond the Boundaries of Play… Let's Fight!"

"...How many times do you have to repeat those stupid lines?" Mercury responded.

**=GO FOR BROKE! ROUND 2! FIGHT!=**

The three Riders charged forward, with Xbox simply sitting down and pouting.

"What's wrong Saki?" Steam asked.

"It's not fair how _I _don't get a Wi-Fi Form! I wanna lengthen my already cool catchphrase!" Xbox complained.

"Sorry about that Saki…" Steam apologized, "Hey, think of it this way. Perhaps Peashy was meant to be Green Sister, but due to Arfoire messing with her, and now your Wi-Fi Form is me in a style akin to a Final Form Ride."

Xbox giggled at this for a bit, before smiling, "You know… if you weren't with Momo, and I didn't like someone else, maybe we would be a cute pair…"

"OI! STOP FOCUSING ON THOSE GOOFS AND GET BACK TO THE ACTION!" Nintendo's voice shouted as the attention turned back to the fight.

"...who were you just shouting at?" SEGA asked.

"I… don't know…" Nintendo admitted, before he continued his attack.

"Wonder if we were always meant to be a trio," Playstation wondered, "It sorta feels natural for it to just be us three… and sides, it's not like Saki gets any of the same cool stuff we get anyway,"

Suddenly, Playstation was hit in the side of her helmet by a snowball.

"Not cool Luna!" Xbox shouted.

"Bad time, Saki! We have a battle to focus on!" Playstation responded, firing her cannon at Mercury, actually causing some damage to the Ringfle.

**=THAT'S IT! Show that puny rifle of her's who's the big gun around here!=** Uni shouted.

"'Who's the big gun aro-'" Playstation repeated to herself, before facepalming.

**=Pun not intentional.=**

"Be sure to say it next time, Aunt Uni-chan!" Playstation shouted before firing back at Nintendo swung his staff.

**=GO, EIJI! GO!=** Ram cheered.

**=...yay…=** Rom added.

**=Nee-chan… you call _that_ a cheer? Louder.=**

**=...yay.=**

**=Louder.=**

**=yay.=**

=_**LOUDER!**_=

Rom took a deep breath but…

**=Yay…=**

Ram just groaned in annoyance at this.

**=Too loud?=**

"Bad time to be bickering, girls!" Nintendo pointed out, quickly converting the staff into tonfa mode, easily holding Mercury back.

**=Takeshi-san, ikuzo! Ikuzo! IKUZO~!=** Nepgear cheered out, as SEGA slashed at Mercury managing to get the most hits off her, and yet, Mercury managed to hold off one slash.

"HA!" Mercury scoffed before getting shot in the gut by the gunblade, "The Great and Powerful Mercury did not see that coming…"

"No one does," SEGA chuckled, before he saw Steam, Turbo-16 and PCEngine all line up, as if getting ready to do a combo attack, "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Steam shouted, as PCEngine and Turbo16 inserted a code, which caused a special noise to come from their Drivers.

**=TURBO16 AND PCENGINE CONNECTED TO STEAM! PEASHY RIDER HISSATSU DOWNLOADING!=**

"Rider~..." they started with an aerial flip into the air, making Mercury gawk before… "TRIPLE KICK!"

**=HISSATSU LOADING COMPLETE! TURBO16, PCENGINE AND STEAM HISSATSU UNLEASHED!=**

The three all had one energy spiral around them before Mercury was knocked back a bit, both of her weapons destroyed.

**=INTERNET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED! IT'S TIME FOR GAME START!=**

**=INTERNET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED! IT'S TIME FOR A POWER PLAY!=**

**=INTERNET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED! IT'S TIME TO BREAK THE BOUNDARIES!=**

And with that, the three Wi-Fi Riders aimed their weapons at Mercury before they sent a wave of energy flying at her, which caused her Driver to go flying off and for her to drop out of Mercury form.

(End Insert Theme)

"Aw… I didn't get to do anything!" Xbox whined and complained.

"Uh… if it makes you feel better Saki-chan, you can destroy her Driver," Nintendo responded.

"Thank you Eiji-kun," Xbox giggled, as she stomped on the Sengoku Driver, destroying it.

"Did he just call her 'Saki-chan'?" SEGA gawked as he, Nintendo and Playstation dropped their Wi-Fi Forms.

"Oh guys look, the Tin Man does have a heart after all," Steam joked.

"...Was that necessary, Kai?" SEGA sighed, with Steam blinking.

"Oh man… Momo's insensitivity is rubbing off on me…" Steam muttered, when a snowball hit him.

"I heard that!" Momo shouted.

"...Grrr! Time for Plan C," Trixie groaned before she pressed a button on a remote, causing the fortress' doors to open up, and she rushed in quickly before a horse mech was wheeled out of the fortress, the mecha looking like a unicorn in Trixie's shade of blue with some white accents and with a mane that appeared to be white.

"Oh… so you've got a pony. Well two can play the pony game!" MataWhite shouted, as he ran back for his mech, quickly piloting the Ko-PonyTank so it could attack Trixie's mech, and it was fairly evened for a bit, before the Ko-PonyTank was able to create a small blizzard to blind the unicorn mech.

"Ha! That's real pony power! ...I can't believe I just said that…" MataWhite groaned.

Trixe growled before she hopped into the mech's pilot seat, "If you want something done right…"

(Insert Theme: Hero)

"...you have to do it yourself," she muttered as she pressed a series of buttons before the unicorn stood up on its hind legs, the mane and tail turned into wings, and the head split open to reveal parts of a humanoid form along with a humanoid head, "Conqueress-Oh, complete!"

"She's not the only one who can play the mecha game!" MataRed shouted as the Matarangers quickly headed for their mechs.

"Toa Gattai/Hikari Henkei!"

With that, the mecha quickly combined, the main six forming the two Toa Kaita-Oh and the Av-GoriRessha forming Avoka-Oh.

"Kansei! Toa Kaita-Oh! Akamai/Wairuha!"

"Kansei! Avoka-Oh!"

The three mechs all stood ready before charging in at Trixie's mech. The Toa were getting the upperhand thanks to the numbers being on their side.

"There is no way the Great and Powerful Trixie will lose to a bunch of freaks who think they can stop her. The Great and Powerful Trixie will siphon a bit more energy from the North Pole!" Trixie chuckled, before the took out a snowglobe with Santa's workshop in it, and begun to turn a small dial on the bottom.

* * *

Back with the others, they managed to find the other seven reindeer however, all of them were looking really sick.

"Hey… are you okay?" Karin asked, going over to Comet.

"Oh… hello…" Comet tried to smile only to start coughing.

"Okay, I get they can talk because of the magic, but why are they suddenly getting sick?" Hana asked.

"That's just it… we're.. *cough* lacking the North Pole Magic… someone's been stealing it for their own means… and if it's not restored soon *cough cough hack* we may not make it…" Comet informed.

"Uh oh," Neptune gulped.

"We have to find a way to get Takeshi and the others this info…" Vert added.

* * *

Quickly, Hikaru combined Avoka-Oh with Wairuha, trying to brighten the area, however, when he combined with Wairuha, Trixie turned her attention to Akamai and it was her main focus.

"Hang on! Hikari Gattai!" Gold shouted, as he headed for Akamai. However, after he combined with Akamai, Trixie simply turned her attention over to Wairuha.

"Okay, if she's gonna go pull THAT on us, we'd best decrease our numbers. Chou Toa Gattai!" MataRed declared as Akamai and Wairuha combined once more.

"Kansei, Toa Nui-Oh!"

(End Insert Theme)

"Brothers, Sister, I'm on my way! Chou Hikari Ga-" Gold announced, when his mech was struck down to the ground by a powerful energy lazer, turning back into it's solo mech mode.

"Hikaru!" MataBlue shouted.

"Let's just try the finisher! IKUZE!" MataRed shouted as Toa Nui-Oh started as it summoned its sword, but they were struck by a powerful punch, spilling them all apart back to the individual mechs.

"Ignatius!" Mitsuko and SEGA gasped.

"Terra-kun!" Hinata shouted in worry.

"Yuki-san!" AJ shouted.

"You're all done for!" Trixie shouted, before laughing maliciously.

-Onee-chan~! Onee-chan, can you hear me?- Karin's voice came from the communicator on Ga-SameMarine.

"Karin? What's going on?" MataBlue asked.

-What's happening up there? Is something draining the magic?-

"Yea. Someone is…"

-Oh… well… Comet said that there's a control Snowglobe. And it's tied to everything that lives there… and the place itself. The more that it's tapped into for greediness, the more energy it'll steal from the land… and what lives there… like Comet said… it could cease to exist if you don't do something soon!- Karin shouted.

"Oh great! Just what we needed! Minna!" MataBlue shouted, "So basically, if the person stealing the power from the snowglobe keeps this up, they'll destroy the North Pole and kill all the life that lives here!"

"Does that include…" MataRed blinked, as they looked to see Santa was also a bit under the weather, "Oh no…"

Minato looked to the Avi-GoriRessha, before she knew what to do and ran for it.

"Minato, where are you going?" Steam asked.

"They're getting smeared! If we don't do something now…" Minato started before she ran forward, with Steam joining her.

"Things are gonna get crazy around the world, so let's hurry," Steam added, as they boarded the Av-GoriRessha.

"Takeshi, you're with me. We're helping Ignatius. AJ, you and Darren go help Yuki. Hinata, you join Terra along with Natsuki. Momo, you and Saki are with Ven. Sora, you and Eiji go and help Mason. And Kisho, you're helping Aqua with Luna!" Mitsuko instructed as everyone headed for a different mech.

The Toa all looked on with looks of surprise to the fact the Guardians and Gaming Riders were there, all boarding their mechs and helping them out.

"Mitsuko… Takeshi…" MataRed gawked.

"That's what friends are for," SEGA smiled, when suddenly, in all seven mechs, two more seats appeared, one with a symbol matching the Gaming Rider in it, and one matching the Guardian that was in it.

"This is new," Blue admitted as the Riders and Guardians joined them, and they all smiled, knowing that whatever came next, they were in it together.

"Chou Hikari Gattai!" The Toa shouted, as the seven mechs combined, when suddenly, a glow came from the seven Guardians and another glow came from the seven Gaming Riders. Once Chou Toa Nui-Oh was formed, the glows became brighter and brighter, forming a sword similar to Magic's Edge and a shield similar to the Sonic Adventure disk that Takeshi used.

"Woah… what just happened?" Mitsuko gawked.

"Our bonds… they must've done something to their mech…" SEGA realized.

"Heh… guess it's not Chou Toa Nui-Oh anymore…" MataRed noted.

"Yea," Mitsuko and SEGA nodded, as the three all thought up a new name.

"How about… uh… Magi Toa Nui-Oh?" Mitsuko suggested.

"How does Gaming Toa Nui-Oh sound?" SEGA offered, when it hit MataRed.

"Kansei! Magi-Gaming Toa Nui-Oh!" MataRed shouted out, the mecha posing with the symbol for the Matarangers shining behind them as well as the images of the Elements of Harmony and the symbols of the Gaming Riders shining within that symbol, and it glew very brightly. In fact, so bright, that everyone in the world could see a shimmer of the mech.

* * *

"It's Takeshi and the others!" Hana gawked.

"Suge…" the Goddesses all smiled.

But for Karin, something wonderful happened while she looked at the light, her eyes were starting to mend just a little, when she moved her hand over her eyes she noticed something… her hand.

* * *

"What is going on? How can you be able to do that? No matter, the Great and Powerful Trixie's mecha will outshine yours any day!" Trixie shouted.

"Not happening!" Mitsuko responded, slashing Trixie's mecha.

This went on for a bit before Trixie's mecha tried to slash, only for the Mataranger mecha to block the blows with the disc shield.

"This is awesome!" MataGreen shouted out.

"Let's do this everyday!" Xbox shouted out next.

"For Christmas… and for every good child in the world…" Mitsuko began.

"Who has worked hard to get the gifts they have earned…" SEGA added.

"We will save Christmas!" MataRed shouted as the sword, shield, and mecha itself glowed brighter.

"Magi-Gaming Toa-Nui-Oh! Magical Gaming Mata Slash!" everyone shouted before the symbols of the Matarangers, the Gaming Riders and Guardians appeared on the sword, and it slashed Trixie's mech in half, destroying it. Trixie was sent flying away, becoming a mere 'ping' in the sky, when the heroes saw the snowglobe falling to the ground.

"Grab it! It's the source of the magic!" MataBlue shouted.

Some of the heroes popped out of the mecha and rushed over before Mitsuko grabbed the snowglobe.

"Alrighty magical item, let's start fixing this!" Mitsuko announced… however, nothing happened, "Uh… fix the mess… oh no… are we to late?"

"No young Mitsuko… you forgot to turn the dial…" Santa informed.

"Oh," Mitsuko giggled sheepishly, flipping the snowglobe over before turning the dial, and she let it go, the tune of Jingle Bells began to play. As she held it, all of the damage Trixie had caused to the North Pole began to mend, the fortress reverting back into Santa's home and workshop, all of the reindeer regained their health and the magic was soon returned to the globe, "Santa… there's ten hours until Christmas Day… do you think you can make it?"

"Unfortunately… not without all of my reindeer…" he sighed, as all of the heroes let out a sigh, when Mitsuko noticed some Christmas magic still flowing in Chou Toa Nui-Oh.

"...Say… Santa? What if we made the deliveries tonight?" Mitsuko suggested.

"Really Mitsuko?" Santa gawked.

"She's got a point. We've protected Christmas for a while now today, so I don't see why we can't help you out however we can," SEGA added.

* * *

Soon, Chou Toa Nui-Oh had a sack in it, with Mitsuko looking at it with some concern.

"Uh… that's kinda small… isn't it?" Mitsuko asked.

"It may look small, but it has presents for everyone in the entire world," Santa smiled.

"Alright, hey Santa… hope you can recover from this mess caused by Trixie…" Takeshi added, a little unsure that they would internally recover.

"Don't worry about us Takeshi. All of you… good luck out there," Santa bid.

* * *

A bit later, onboard the mecha, Mitsuko looked to the core six Matarangers and Minato.

"Hey… Ignatius-tachi… Minato-sempai… I'm really sorry…" Mitsuko apologized.

"What for?" Ignatius asked.

"I wanted to give you all the best Christmas ever but… this mess happened and that plan didn't work…" Mitsuko sighed.

"It's okay, Mitsuko," Ig smiled, "Being a hero's a full-time job, so I honestly didn't expect we'd get that time off anyway,"

"But I-" Mitsuko started.

"Don't argue with him, Mitsuko. It's true. But besides that, you managed to save Christmas… I don't think that's something many people can say." Minato informed.

"I guess you're right…" Mitsuko giggled.

"Besides, this time is meant to be with your friends..." Takeshi told Mitsuko before turning to Luna, "And those you love."

"T-Takeshi-kun?" Luna blushed nervously, "A-Are you…flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am," Takeshi said with a smile, as Eiji looked over to Saki.

"Hey uh… Saki… after this is done… would you… uh… like to come to my place for Christmas dinner?" Eiji asked.

"I'd love to. And… don't tell Lady Vert this… I love Christmas… but going out for Chinese food every year is sickening…" Saki informed.

"I see. I guess… she likes a certain Christmas movie a lot," Eiji shrugged, getting Saki to giggle.

"So, Momo-chan. My parents are going to be coming soon… they really want to meet the people that me and Kassie are dating… so… will you be free this Friday at 1:00?" Kai asked.

"Hmm… lemme check…" Momo informed, taking out a schedule, "Just kidding! If it's for you… I'm always free."

"Hey Yuki… here, I got you a little somethin'," AJ informed handing him a small present.

"Oh… wow… I've… never gotten a present before," Yuki admitted, smiling a little bit, opening the gift to show it to be a stetson, he looked and saw a message was written on a tag "'To the best Iceman I know of; now you have a little piece of me wherever you go...' Oh… thank you so much AJ…"

"No prob… and if ya'd like… ya can call me Allison," AJ informed.

And then, Terra and Hinata were standing next to each other, blushing, as Hinata felt her hand being hold by Terra.

"Terra-kun… th-that… I didn't expect your first Christmas to go like that… I would've liked it to be more peaceful…" Hinata admitted.

"I know, Hinata. But we can't control what happens around us and we can't control other people…" Terra responded.

"But… I'm glad I get to spend some time with you anyway…" Hinata smiled.

"Same here, Hinata-chan," Terra smiled back.

* * *

After delivering every gift, the heroes soon arrived at the Mataranger's base, and soon found that the base was fully decorated, and there were presents all under the tree that were from one-another, which the team had opened up with time, when Mitsuko noticed the bag that held all the presents for the people around the world still had some boxes in them.

"Why's this here? Did we forget some presents?" Takeshi wondered, as Mitsuko walked on over to it, she took a moment to look at the gifsts and gasped after a moment.

"Minna… these are our gifts!" Mtsuko exclaimed.

"Really?! Wow!" Vert gawked as the teams walked over, and Mitsuko handed Neptune the first present.

"Yay! Let's see…" Neptune giggled, as she saw it was a plushie of her as Purple Heart, but it wasn't a plushie made by Plutia, "Wow! Who could've made this? It's so amazing…"

Next, Eiji opened his gift, revealing it to be a copy of Skylanders Trap Team, with Luna instantly blocking Noire's sight from the game.

"Awesome… I got what I wanted…" Eiji smiled, as Luna gave him a glare, "What? For you Sony, it's bad, but for me over in Nintendo, it's a game still."

"I guess I'll go next," Yuki shrugged, opening his gift to reveal a snowcone maker, "Oh wow! This is… this is… just like the snowcones I had when I was little…"

"My turn!" Hikaru smiled, as he reached for his gift, which was an acoustic guitar, "Hey! This is awesome! Always wanted to learn how to play one of these."

Sora got her gift next and opened it to show it was sneakers with the Go-On Wings on them, "Sweet! Now I can practice with true style!"

"Okay… my turn," Aqua smiled, as she took out her gift, she opened it up to see it was a heart shaped locket that was painted blue and had the words "My favorite people" on the front and when she opened it, there was a picture of Hikaru and Karin in it, "Aww… this is sweet."

"Alright… my turn," Hana giggled, taking her gift, she opened it to show it was an autographed NiGHTS into Dreams shirt, "Awesome! Just what I wanted! And hey, it's autographed by Naka Yuji-san!"

"Well… remember who's actually in charge of the game here?" Neptune giggled, pointing to herself.

**=And remember who's still waiting for the day we make NiGHTS the new mascot?=** Nepgear added.

"And remember who keeps saying no to it," Neptune reminded.

"Alrighty… here I go…" Luna stated, as she opened up her gift, revealing to be a custom made T-Shirt with Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Jak &amp; Daxter, Ratchet &amp; Clank and Sly Cooper on it, complete with a logo on the back reading "Playstation's Stars" on it, "Now this is what I like to see!"

"Uh… my turn… I suppose," Minato shrugged, as she was handed her gift before slowly opening it to show it was a framed picture, and who was in it made her gasp, "My… my… family and my team…"

She hugged the picture really close, tears falling from her eyes, looking at it bringing back several memories.

"Mah turn now," AJ smiled, as she opened up her gift to find out that it was a special seed planting rake, "Wow! This just what Ah needed!"

Terra was handed his gift next, which he opened to show it was a framed picture of him and Hinata, making him blush before Hinata giggled a bit and was handed her gift. She opened it and got a very giddy smile when she was what it was.

"The Mach Driver. YES!" Hinata cheered, holding the belt for Drive's secondary Rider.

"So… can uh… I open my present?" Karin asked, not sure how it would work, reaching out for where it might be, before Aqua handed it to her and helped the young girl open her present. She took a moment and felt some braille writing on her gift, "Blue nail polish… oh. Like you put on your nails to make them look cuter, right Onee-chan?"

"Yea," Aqua nodded, "I can help you with that later if you want,"

"Yea… so… would this make me like… 20% cuter?"

"More than 20% Karin-chan," Aqua giggled.

Next, Ignatius opened his present to find a very beautiful drawing of the seven Matarangers in their suits, "Wow… this is cool. Wonder who made this…"

Takeshi followed this up by opening his present to reveal a copy of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, "Well, I hope this turns out as good as fans hyped it up to be."

Finally, Mitsuko took her gift and opened it up, gasping when she saw what it was. "I don't believe it… he remembered…"

It was the lavender pony toy that she wanted when she was little, the toy having an indigo mane and tail and magenta eyes.

"Oh my…" Mitsuko stated with teary eyes, as she held the teddy bear she cuddled with when she was younger, and it was then Mitsuko saw a note from Santa in the wrapping paper "'Dear Mitsuko- I'm so sorry I didn't give you this so long ago. It was the most popular toy out there… I remembered to set one aside for you the following year… but I forgot to bring it for you. Have a Merry Christmas and never stop believing in magic… or the greatest kind of Magic. The Magic of Friendship, Santa Claus'. Well, that was nice of him. I shoulda remembered about the pony's popularity. Heh… thank you so much Santa."

* * *

Later that day, the three teams were still hanging around the home of the Matarangers, partying since 8:40, but Takeshi decided to step outside to get some fresh air. He stepped outside and looked at the snow that had fallen on the ground.

"Take-kun… something up?" Luna asked, following him.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, Luna. I just… had to step outside for a moment," Takeshi answered, when Luna saw a disk in his hands, she looked at it closer and noticed that the disk had writing on it in sharpie.

"...What's that?" Luna asked.

"Remember my Super Adapter form? This is the disk I use to activate it," he informed, as Luna saw the game's disk

"Rockman and Sonic: Worlds Collide. I never heard of that, was it from the AR SEGA no Sekai?"

"Yea… and it's the last thing I have from… her…" Takeshi informed, before he sighed, "But… I'm certain, since you're my girlfriend, you'd more or less ban me from ever thinking about her ever again, I mean… I'd guess you'd want me to be loyal to you and no one else, huh?"

Luna blinked for a moment, a bit surprised he'd say that, but then she just walked over to his side and place her hand on his shoulder.

"Who do you love? Me or her?" Luna asked, making Takeshi raise an eyebrow before he cleared his throat

"...You, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Do you miss this other person?" Luna asked next.

"Um… admittedly, I do, but… again why do you-"

"I wouldn't ban you from remembering someone you miss, she was probably a good friend at the least. But I do ban you from hooking up with another woman," Luna pointed out, making Takeshi blink in nervousness, out of fear of what happen if things didn't work out.

"Uh… okay? Suddenly, I'm getting a bit scared," he admitted.

"I'm kidding. I'm not a jerk Take-kun," Luna giggled a bit, as Takeshi hugged her, and unknown to them, Saki and Eiji walked out as well, taking a short walk away from their fellow Riders.

"...So… you think I'm special?" Saki asked.

"Yea, even if you don't have Wi-Fi Mode, you're still a great friend and person to be with," Eiji smiled, making Saki blush and smile as they walked along.

Back inside, Aqua was in the middle of playing around with Karin when Hikaru walked over and smiled at the two of them.

"I see you two are having a good time," Hikaru smiled.

"Hai. Look, Onee-chan even helped me paint my nails," Karin giggled, showing off her now blue fingernails.

"That's really cute," Hikaru smiled, as he took out a small gift, "Oh Aqua… here, I got this for you."

"Hikaru… what could you have possibly gotten me…?" Aqua wondered, opening the gift to see it was tickets to an onsen that Aqua had heard great things about and wanted to go to, making her smile, "I've wanted to go there for the longest… wait… 'Sibling pass'?"

"For both you and Karin," Hikaru informed, "Just wanted to make sure you're happy."

"Arigatou, Hikaru-kun," Aqua giggled, "You shine brighter than the stars and the sun…"

"And you're just the most beautiful of water lilies," Hikaru complimented, as Karin blinked at them for a bit, making Aqua smile, and they hugged.

Terra watched as Hinata readied the Mach Driver and placed the Mach Signal Bike in it.

**=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

She let the tune play for a bit, bopping her head with the beat of the music, before smiling, "Let's… Henshin!"

**=RIDER: ...MACH!=**

Hinata just giggled at how it sounded, enjoying the motorcycle motif and the sounds of the Driver. She took a moment to take out the Burning Solar Shift Car, simply curious if it would even work in it.

"Hmm… let's see," she pondered before removing the Signal Bike and loading in the Shift Car.

**=SHIFT CAR!=**

"It does have some unique sounds… cool," Hinata giggled as she lowered pair of the buckle into position.

**=TAIYA KOUKAN!=**

**=SHICARU!=**

"Huh… interesting," Hinata noted, looking at the Signal Bike for a moment, "Wonder if Tou-san would like this…"

"Whatcha mean by that?" Terra inquired.

"Oh? My dad used to be a motorcycle racer… he retired and went into photography not long after I was born," Hinata added.

"Oh… I see… well… uh… I'm glad to be able to spend some time with you Hinata-chan," Terra smiled, making Hinata smile as well.

"Same here. I hope you enjoyed your first Christmas," Hinata giggled as she hugged Terra, when she noticed something above them, "Hey Terra-kun… look."

The two soon looked up at the ceiling to see something hanging down from it, Terra looking confused at first before…

"It's called a mistletoe," Hinata informed, "And the tradition is that if two people are under it…"

However, instead of finishing it in words, Hinata just kissed Terra, not on the cheek, but full on the lips, making the Toa of Earth blush a deep red, before melting into the passion of the kiss, the two being watched by Mitsuko, Minato, Takeshi, Ignatius, Sora and Natsuki.

"Well… it looks like they love each-other," Natsuki stated, as they backed up for a moment, with Hinata and Terra parting from their kiss.

"Terra-kun… that felt… magical…" Hinata giggled, Terra simply blushing at this.

"It honestly did…" Terra smiled.

"I've never felt more magical in my whole life…" Hinata giggled, "Apart from being a Guardian, of course."

"...Glad I could give you such a special feeling…" Terra smiled.

* * *

A bit later, Takeshi, Ignatius and Mitsuko lead the three groups outside for a picture with Hikaru setting up the camera.

"Okay guys, just move in a little bit more. Hinata, can you move a bit closer to Natsuki and Terra?" Mitsuko instructed as the others did as told.

"How's the camera, Hikaru? Is it almost ready?" Ignatius asked.

"It's good to go. Is everyone in position?" Hikaru responded and checked.

"Yep, everyone's set, Hikaru," Mitsuko confirmed.

"Better hurry up, dude, if you want to get in frame!" Kai shouted, as Hikaru set the camera, and quickly ran up to them and they all posed for the Christmas picture.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And we finished this special… and it is sadly late.**

**KKD: Well, at least we aren't the only ones late on that. I noticed some people got Christmas Specials up late, too.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. Ah well… we were able to finish it, and this was actually well above 10,000 words.**

**KKD: Yea. But regardless, I'm glad we got this done at all.**

**Pikatwig: So… favorite part?**

**KKD: Hmm… that's a tricky one… a close one I'd say would have to be that crazy battle that seemed to take up most of the story. Not saying the length was bad, but it was cool to see the teams working like that, especially in the mecha battle. Also, I'm still confused as to how Trixie figured out that Mitsuko and her friends were the Guardians and why she'd want to join them. We never did get a straight answer.**

**Pikatwig: Momo stated she let it slip, did you forget that part?**

**KKD: ...So minute, I don't think I noticed. Still, it seemed like a dumb move.**

**Pikatwig: I'm not so sure if I have a favorite part, and for those of you wondering what Momo was talking about when she thought of something 'green and gold' during the conversation between Trixie and Mitsuko before the Guardians battled Trixie, it's meant to reference an episode of the second season of Power Rangers. Just so you readers who didn't get it know.**

**KKD: But if we told you, we'd be spoiling. Anyways, we hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and we also hope you have an equally Happy New Year.**

**Pikatwig: In agreement. *takes out 3DSXL and starts to play SSB4.* Finally got my hands on SSB4… my very first Smash Bros game…**

**KKD: Good for you; mine was Brawl.**

**Pikatwig: Cool for you. *smiles and looks at the three most played characters: Megaman, Rosalina and Luma and finally Falco* Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne.**


End file.
